Half-blood High
by Di Blythe
Summary: Welcome to a new year at Half-blood High. The cheerleaders, the jocks, the skaters, the snobby rich kids and the pretty-girls-that-will-smash-you-to-pulp-if-you-tr y-to-make-an-innapropiriate-move-on-them. Start fresh, choose your group. Leave behind what last year was. Meet new people that you will know for the rest of your life and some you wish you never met. Plenty of laughs :D
1. REJECTED

** Jason**

It was a new year, fresh new start.

Jason glanced at the noticeboard on the wall before going to his locker. He studied the timetable of football practice for the semester.

"WHAT? I can't do FRIDAY!" he groaned. Stupid staff. He started walking down the hall.

He was going to see the coach about this. Friday? Seriously? But that's when-

"Hey watch it moron!"

He felt himself being knocked over by someone. Jason fell back onto the floor.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling-"

It was a girl. She rubbed her head and tried getting up.

"You need to watch it." She snarled at him. She looked up. She was actually pretty. For a second their eyes met. They were like a kaleidoscope of colours. Her expression softened.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry, I should really watch what I say." She said. Her voice had changed and now was smooth and velvety. Her hair was chocolate brown and cut unevenly. It fell below her shoulders.

"No it was my fault," he answered sheepishly. He got up and helped her. He held out his hand.

"I'm Jason Grace." She shook his hand.

"Well-my name is Piper-" her face darkened as if whether or whether not she should tell him. "Piper Mclean."

"Mclean, huh? I've heard that name before,"

"Popular name." she said hurriedly. "Very popular."

He studied her but then shook it off.

"I've never seen you around here," he said with a smile.

"Yeah it's funny since we've both been here for a long time."

He found himself staring at her again. She looked so mesmerizing. Funny to be thinking of her like that when they only just-he shook himself out of the gaze.

"So, what class do you have next?" he asked as he picked up her books from the floor.

"I have music." she said. "Room 301,"

"Hey that's sort of near my room, maybe I could walk you there."

She gave him a smile. "Actually I can walk there by myself."

Jason was a little taken back but he didn't try forcing her. "Oh ok." **(Me: REJECTED!)**

The bell rang and a crowd of children started crowding into the locker room. Piper gave him an amused smile.

"Guess I'll see you around Sparky," she winked at him then disappeared into the hall.

Jason suddenly had a newfound interest in this girl. He never had met someone who had declined his offer, which sounded a little air-headed but it was true. Pretty, smart and she was overall different; he was determined to see her again.

**Percy**

"All right cupcakes," snarled Coach Hedge. "You better prove that you were meant to be in this team. Show me that you want to be here! You have to try and beat the other team and retrieve their red flag. You know the drill. Scatter and DON'T LET THEM GET OUR FLAG!"

This, Coach Hedge thought, was a good way of warming them up-by playing against the opposing team. The teams came to their positions. Percy put his helmet on. The whistle blew and started tackling the hell out of each other.

The key-Percy thought-the key was try to be unseen then strike at the right moment and grab the flag. He saw his team mates hinting to go for it. He ran across the field dodging the other team members. He say the flag waving ad if saying "Yoo hoo I'm over here!"

This was just too easy.

He went in for the flag and-and...

Another player hit him to the ground.

"Do you think it would be that easy Seaweed Brain?" Percy was tempted to say yes.

Wait-was that a girl's voice?

"What the-"

"Don't stop now you idiot! Kick their butt!" someone yelled. Presumably Coach Hedge.

"But she's a girl I can't-"

She judo-flipped him and he fell on his back-HARD.

"Oh so I'm a girl! It automatically shows that I can't fight, does it? do you think I'm weak?" Percy didn't answer. Either answers would probably result in the same ending. "Smart move." she snickered.

She left him lying on the ground while she went to tackle another person.

Percy tried getting up, but man she beat him up good.

Wow, he thought, I'm useless right now. What kind of game is this where you're allowed to judo-flip the first person you see? This was a stupid game. No real aim other than getting the flag. It might have been good to do in a bigger place but on the field, this sucked.

The whistle blew as the other team had retrieved their flag. Coach Hedge was yelling at his cupcakes for not kicking butt. He threatened to hit them with his baseball bat.

Percy shook hands with the other team absent-mindedly. Then he saw one of them take off their helmet to reveal long blond curls.

The girl.

She came forward and shook his hand. He might as well talk to her.

"Hey," The girl looked up.

"The name's-"

"Percy Jackson, yes I know. Big air-head who wins every swimming competition. Yes, I've heard. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to English class." she said looking him in the eye with her serious grey eyes. She started walking away.

He heard one guy call her Annabeth.

Percy tried catching up to her.

"So, it's Annabeth is it? Do people call you Annie-"

She glared at him.

"Ok," said Percy. "I'm guessing no. That's ok, Annabeth is fine by itself."

She kept giving him the death stare like _Get out of my way or..._

He felt uneasy, he tried not showing it.

"Ok...I'm going to go now," he said and kept walking slowly back.

The moment he had full turned he started running towards the change room.

Bad idea trying to hit on this type of girl.

**Piper**

Piper was reasonably good at music. She sang in tune and played the piano. Music was fun-that is if you called singing random kiddie songs all day fun.

The bell rang and she pulled her music sheets out and stuffed them into her bag. So...did she find music fun? NO.

The music teacher gave her a heavy text book to study. Seriously? The History of Music? She took the textbook and gave a smile but rolled her eyes when she walked out of the room.

"Stupid lesson, stupid music teacher."

She headed for English.

"Hey,"

Piper turned around and saw Rachel, with her curly red hair.

"Hey! How was philosophy?"

Rachel shrugged. "It wasn't what I expected. I would have preferred fortune reading lessons but-"

"Rachel they're never going to listen to those letters you give them," sighed Piper.

"I know...but seriously! How cool would fortune reading classes! I would get an A in it." Piper laughed.

"So did you bring in a new English folder?"

"Yeah," she held out her green binder.

They walked into the classroom.

"I said I was sorry!"

Piper whipped around and saw Leo standing next to Reyna who sat at her own desk.

"Sorry doesn't fix it," she snapped and her violet eyes glared at him in rage.

Leo gave a look at Piper like _Can you believe her?_

"Ok," said Rachel slumping into her chair next to Reyna. "So what did he do now?"

"_He_," said Reyna pointing an accusing finger at Leo. "Set fire to my town model assignment. He destroyed it!"

Piper sighed. "Really Leo? Set fire?"

"I was trying to make it better!" he protested.

"By putting it on fire?" snapped Reyna.

"Well yeah it looks bad, but really I was trying to make your little campsite thingy have a campfire."

"Leo you really are stupid," sighed Rachel. "Your plan still would've failed it you had succeeded in what you were planning to do,"

"I realise that now, it's just that now she won't even let me sit next to her!"

"Can you blame her?" said Piper arching her eyebrow.

Leo turned back to Reyna.

"Will you forgive me?" he said in a babyish voice.

Reyna's scowl suddenly turned into a smile.

"Aww...now how am I going to respond to that? How about...NO! You made me fail in art for not giving in a display of my work. I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily,"

Leo sighed and sat next to Piper. "She's so mean," he grumbled.

"Hey guys," Piper smiled as Annabeth slumped her bag next to the desk beside Reyna.

"Still holding a grudge with Leo I see," laughed Annabeth.

"How was P.E.?" asked Rachel.

"Some random guy kept hitting on me," she mumbled.

"So you beat him up, you Go Girl!" said Leo.

"That isn't exactly true. I judo-flipped him-"

Piper laughed. "Poor guy,"

The teacher came in.

"Alright-Welcome to a new class! We're starting fresh this year!"

**Before anyone says anything about the game they played-I know it was dumb but I also tried showing that even the players felt that way. So in conclusion the game I created must have been a...FAILLLL!**

**lol ok more to come soon. Sorry if I made they introductions all weird and awkward. Promise I'll try to do better **


	2. Get used to it, man

**Percy**

Percy groaned as he tried to get up from his seat as the bell rang. That Annabeth knew what she was doing when she tortured the hell out of him. His shoulders ached. Butch looked over and gave an amused smile.

"That girl got you good, didn't she? Man, I wish I had seen her do it." he laughed. Percy moaned.

Not what he was expecting first thing in the morning. And who puts P.E. for first period?

Worst. Day. Ever. And it hadn't even started properly yet. He had to get out of class.

Percy stopped to see his reflection in the trophy cabinet on the way to the lockers. He tried to smile at himself.

You don't need some crazy girl to let your ego down, no matter how strong she was. Cuz your Percy Jackson-the man. You ain't gonna let some pretty girl who turned you down then squashed you like a bug bother you, cuz you-that's right you-are a Jock. And do Jocks let these things annoy them? (He started thinking about Annabeth-)

SOMETIMES...

Damn it, even the whole ego building thing didn't work anymore.

Jason approached. "Hey I heard about what happened,"

Wow, things sure spread quickly in one period.

Jason laughed as Percy winced when trying to open his locker.

Whoever this Annabeth was, he was going to...!

...avoid her as much as possible.

**Nico**

First day of High school seemed pretty scary. As a junior, it was pretty nerve-racking to see all these people who knew each other and their way around...

In conclusion-FIRST DAYS OF HIGH SCHOOL STINK

He slowly made his way to the lockers.

'Okay number 201-"

He felt someone yanking him from behind. A boy with curly hair and humorous eyes but serious face turned to him. For a moment it seemed-possibly-unnatural for him to look that way. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to have such a serious look. His hands were on his waist as if he were handling a difficult situation.

"Hello I'm Leo!" his voice almost scared Nico. He realized his given time to analyse him was up. "I will be showing you around all of break today."

"I thought my cousin Tha-"

"Your cousin turned up sick, dude, so she told me to look after you or get bashed up." Leo sounded sorry for himself. Nico gave him a look like _WTF_. He'd never met his older cousin before. What kind of girl was she to-

He felt himself being dragged up some stairs and through two doors. Groups sat at different tables. The cafeteria.

Leo yanked him to the centre of the hall. He pointed to a table with stocky built guys that shoved each other around.

"The Jocks-

They're the "hot" guys and their girlfriends are usually the hottest in the school," he pointed to a guy. "See that guy, Beckendorf, he's going out with a girl named Silena. In my opinion she's kind of annoying at times-all bubbly and giggly-but she is pretty cute."

"Next-Dumb bitch table, full of dumb bitches," **(A/N sorry for language, if anyone feels offended)** "They have nothing else to do except gossip and try to hit on hot guys. Stupid, slutty and mean, and plus they're total make-up freaks."

"See that small group of girls? They're hot right? Don't EVER try to make a move on them. If you do, dude, it's R.I.P. Rico-"

"It's Nico,"

"That's what I meant, Anyways you really don't want to get on their bad side. I mean really-mood swings everyday. I would know, they're my friends,"

Everything else was a blur, cheerleaders, Goths, nerds, skaters-Nico's head felt dizzy.

All he got out of it was that he probably shouldn't have another conversation with Leo.

The bell rang.

"What? I haven't even eaten yet!" he cried.

Leo patted him on the back reassuringly. "Get used to it, man."


	3. Hit him with a club

**Piper**

The line for the cafeteria food was taking FOREVER. She felt her own stomach grumble.

Translation- ...FOOD...NOW!

THIS WAS GETTING OUT OF HAND

She glanced around the cafeteria and spotted a familiar face. Jason.

He gave her a smile. She returned one.

Funny, she never used to notice him around. Probably once or twice but if she had seen his face she would've been like

"Oh look it's a person that I don't know and do not intend on knowing,"

She confirmed that she would've thought him good-looking. Maybe he had his own girlfriend.

LOL Nope. Judging by the flirtatious looks the girls from the other table, he was definitely single.

HAHAHAHAHA!

WTH was she doing?

She focused back on the cue for food. She gave a sigh of relief, grabbed some food and dumped it onto her tray.

"Calm down, girl," laughed Reyna. Piper couldn't or wouldn't. She probably looked mad, but that didn't stop her from running to her table then quickly eating it. Annabeth gave an amused smile.

"Never seen you this hungry since we were on the bus to an excursion in year 2." Piper looked at Annabeth, her eyes dancing.

"Where's Leo?" asked Reyna all of a sudden. Annabeth suddenly gave her a look. It was-you know-THE look.

Anger snapped into Reyna's eyes. "No, no, no! NO WAY! I was just wondering where he was, that's all. It's actually good though, the world seems more...pleasant without him."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smirked. "If you say so, Rey."

"Anyways-" Piper started. "What club are signing up for at last period?"

Reyna shrugged. "No idea, though I might join the art club."

"I thought you didn't like art."

"I changed my mind, it really helps you let out your anger instead of taking out on someone else..."

Annabeth laughed. "I might go for the basketball club. I don't know why, but I feel like trying something new."

Piper sighed. What clubs were there again? Chess, movie, drama, singing, dancing-

"Oi Pipes," said Reyna. Piper turned around. "I dare you to join the cheerleading club."

GAH. UCK. GAG. BLECH. GROSS.

"No."

"Oh come on Pipes," moaned Annabeth. "We'll give you 20 bucks,"

Ok she was considering now.

"And after a week you can quit!" offered Reyna.

Hmm...

"And there are really cute jocks on the field." Reyna winked hinting quietly to the table next to them.

She choked on her food at first then looked up.

"Ummm,"

**Jason**

Jason spotted Piper in the lunch line and smiled. She returned one and looked back to her friend with curly blonde hair an grey eyes. She immediately got his attention as he remembered something. Someone had mentioned earlier something about a blonde with similar looks and features. Hmmm...

"HIDE ME, DUDE,"

"Relax, she isn't going to bash you up again," Jason laughed.

"Don't be too sure, did you hit on her or something?" asked Will Solace.

Percy looked down at his hands. "Umm...well...after maybe or...um...something..."

"What the Hell, dude! She beats you up then you start hitting on her afterwards? Uhh is anyone up there," he started knocking on Percy's head. "Or maybe she bashed you up so bad that-"

"Shit she's coming!" Percy hid behind Travis. We watched as Piper and the girl sat down at the table next to us.

"...I was just wondering where he was..." said another girl with raven-black hair. They all could only hear a few words like "...World...pleasant...without him..."

"They're talking about you!" Will snickered.

"Hey...I dare you to...club,"

Travis smiled and filled in the blank spaces. "Hey _Annabeth_, I dare _you to hit Percy_ _with a_ club."

Percy rolled his eyes. "They clearly mean-"

"We'll give you 20 bucks,'

They saw the raven-black girl hint towards their table and said something quietly.

Percy never finished his sentence and groaned.

"Ok, I'm in," said a girl.

Everyone assumed it was Annabeth. Percy got up from his place.

"That's it! I have to deal with her myself!"

"Umm Percy, considering the state you're in..." Beckendorf trailed off.

Percy hesitated for a while. "Maybe I can just talk to her? I mean, I WILL talk to her!"

He stormed off to their table. The girls looked at him like _WTF, man?_

Percy talked to the girls for a while. At first the girl just looked at him with a confused expression. She said something then raised her eyebrow. Percy's expression changed from nervous to feeling stupid. He said something else, which made the girl start to look angry. She snapped at him and rolled her eyes as he started coming back to the table.

"So what happened?" Jason asked.

**Piper**

"Ok fine, I'm in."

Annabeth and Reyna started laughing. Rachel came out of nowhere and sat down.

"Hey, here have you been?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak when a guy came around.

He had black shaggy hair and wore a jacket which clearly showed he was a jock. He had sea-green eyes that hinted that he was nervous about something.

"Hey Annabeth." he said giving a wave. His voice was shaky, which made it look like he was scared.

"Um hi?"

"So...how's life?" he started. Nice way to start the convo.

"Good. And yours?" said Annabeth playing along.

"Great, great. You sure did a great job at umm...P.E."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," she said frowning. "I get carried away."

"Ok...um you're not going to hit me with a club are you?" he winced.

"What the hell! Where did you get that from?"

"You said so, someone dared you to hit me with a club!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "You were eavesdropping?"

"No! Ok, maybe-but I have my reasons! Oh thank gods, I thought you were going to beat me up again."

"Nah, just don't come across my in P.E." she smirked.

He laughed. "Yeah...It's funny to think that a girl beat me up,"

...

Silence

...

It might have ended differently if the guy had said his remark differently. The smirk on his face rubbed Annabeth the wrong way. Her cheerful grey eyes suddenly flickered with rage. Piper frowned as she knew what was going to happen.

"Why is it so funny? I don't see why it's so _amazing_ that a GIRL beat you up. Is it really that rare to see a girl doing that? You know a lot of girls can beat you up so don't go around thinking that a girl can't. I take back my words, I AM SO NOT SORRY FOR BASHING YOU! And you know what, I can do it AGAIN!" she snapped.

"I didn't mean it that way! Geez, don't go all crazy on me,"

"I can go crazy if I want to, Percy. I don't need a _boy_ telling me what to do! I think you should leave," Percy looked around the table. Piper fiddled with the feather in her hair, Reyna stared at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world, Rachel just ate her food.

He sighed and walked back to his table. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sexist jerk."

**More to come soon...no seriously like I mean like really soon ;)**


	4. You know you want to

**Annabeth**

Every school has their own unwritten rules. The rules of Half-blood high were fairly simple.

RULE NO.1

DON'T MESS WITH CLARISSE LA RUE

Seriously, don't.

RULE NO.2

DON'T MESS WITH ANNABETH CHASE OR SHE WILL BE TEN TIMES WORSE THAN CLARISSE AND/OR A CHEERLEADER WHO WAS PHOTOGRAPHED WITHOUT MAKEUP.

It wasn't because Annabeth was bad. She just believed strongly in something and wasn't prepared to be discriminated. She hated it how people always thought she was dumb because she was a blonde-and she always got top marks in class-and she hated it when people thought she was weak because she was a girl. Hah! You wish.

She looked up at her the words written on the board, and for the first time didn't feel the urge to finish her work.

She wished that Piper or someone else was in her History class. She glanced over at Percy who was laughing over some joke and her lips twisted into a smile at the sound of it. She suddenly felt bad for yelling at him like that. He didn't mean it in a rude way. He would probably make a good friend. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

It was probably too late for that.

Poor guy, he was too scared to approach her. She didn't want him to think she was going to beat him up just like that. She reached for her water in her bag.

"Oh really? Well I've got Maths fourth period, with Mr Dionysus," she heard Percy say casually.

Annabeth almost choked as she drank from her bottle. He was in her class once again. She bit her lip. It was only third period and it felt like she had been there for a week.

She looked back to where Percy was sitting and caught his look. For a moment his eyes stared into hers, he seemed dazed for a while then shook himself out of it.

Annabeth turned away and just looked blankly back at her desk.

**Piper**

It was fourth period, drama. Great, no Reyna, Rachel, Leo or Annabeth. She walked in and analysed the room to see if she could spot any familiar faces.

**Face no. 1**

Jen, a girl who went to Piper's pre-school.

FRIEND O'METER STATUS- They...

DON'T SPEAK TO EACH OTHER

**Face no.2**

Connor, briefly met him.

FRIEND O'METER STATUS- They...

DON'T SPEAK TO EACH OTHER

**Face no. 3**

Silena, heard about her.

FRIEND O'METER STATUS- They

DON'T SPEAK TO EACH OTHER

Let's try another one.

**Face no. 4**

Drew: stupid, bitchy bitch

FRIEND O'METER STATUS-They...

WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER

Hmm. This wasn't working out.

One more time!

**Face no. 5**

Jason, met him this morning.

FRIEND O'METER STATUS- They...

OH WHAT THE HECK THIS IS STUPID.

"What are you thinking about?"

Piper woke up with a start. She looked up and saw Jason staring at her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," she said trying to give a smile.

"Ok, if you say so," he said shrugging.

"So, what's up, Sparky?" she said giving him a slight nudge.

"Nothing much. But I see your friend had some fun with Percy,"

LOLOL. Nice way to put it, FUN

Piper gave an amused smile. "Uh huh."

They stayed quiet for a while as if reflecting on what happened. She imagined Annabeth suddenly feeling bad for her outburst. She would feel sad. She always did.

"What club are you joining today?" he asked after a while.

Piper winced. "Umm, I don't know," she lied.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said giving a wink.

Piper could feel her cheeks burning. "Yeah, I'm sure I will," She couldn't help but grin as she looked into Jason's electric blue eyes. He was so...perfect. Even that little scar on his lip was cute. His voice sounded so nice and relaxing, like she just wanted to-

BAH! WTH!

**Reyna**

Yay! I'm with Leo for every other class for the rest of the day! Yay!

Surprised at the reaction? It's called sarcasm.

"Hey Rey Rey!"

Seriously? Rey Rey?

"Hello Valdez."

"Valdez? Aww come on!," he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Call me Sexy," Reyna rolled her eyes and shoved his hand off.

"Leo if you can't seem to notice, I'm doing my work here."

"What are you writing in? Is that a diary. I wonder what is says. DEAR DIARY I LOVE LEO, HE IS SO HOT!"

"Your so conceited,"

"You're so bossy," he mocked back.

"Idiotic."

"Mean,"

"Annoying!"

Leo just gave an amused smile and winked. "Privilege to be at service, baby"

It must be fate that we were put together isn't it? I blame the teachers. They thought, HEY! LET'S PUT REYNA AND LEO TOGETHER JUST TO PISS HER OFF!

They did a great job at doing so. Leo would keep winking at her and saying that she thinks he's hot and that she knows she wants to say it and she shouldn't be shy.

What. The. Hell.

Reyna couldn't concentrate. She kept trying.

_A + B= E - A_

That means A=

"Reyna don't be afraid of me! I'm your friend! You shouldn't-" Blah blah blah blah blah.

Maybe he would stop talking if she-you know-did what stops every boy.

So she quickly gave him a peck on the lips. He froze. Hah it worked.

Now he would finally stop messing with her...but now she was messing with his feelings. Shit.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, but atleast it shut you up." she said giving a smirk. Inside she was praying to the gods.

Please don't take it seriously. Please don't take it seriously. Please don't take it seriously.

A voice in her head said

_REYNA YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF HE STARTS LIKING YOU!_

He wouldn't.

_REALLY? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?_

Because he's Leo.

_OH, SO HE'S LEO! THAT'S COOL, I GUESS THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING._

...

_WHAT IF HE STARTS KISSING YOU BACK?_

WTF it wasn't even that passionate!

_REYNA, YOU'RE A STUPID, MEAN BITCH WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT LEO'S FEELINGS._

Shut up, you don't exist.

Reyna shuddered at the thought. It was right though. She glanced over at Leo, but he didn't look back.

She could already see what might happen if this was a TV show or something.

Let's see the possibilities, movie script style.

**A)** Leo would start liking Reyna and Reyna would start liking Leo after a while.

happily ever after

THE END

**B) **Leo would start liking Reyna, and Reyna would try to start liking Leo, only falling love with Leo. Then Leo starts finding out that Reyna's kiss was fake.

Leo leaves Reyna forever.

THE END

**C) **Leo starts taking everything seriously and takes Reyna on dates. Reyna pretends to be in love too.

After a while, Reyna tells Leo that she never loved Leo. Leo leaves Reyna, heartbroken.

THE END

...

She was taking this whole thing too seriously. It was just a peck on the lips. And here she was saying that that would change the way he looked at her.

WTF?

"Maybe I should keep talking, you know, so I can get more than a quick kiss," Leo said suddenly, he winked again.

Nope he hadn't changed.

Good. Reyna rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

She didn't want anything to ruin their friendship. Jks what friendship? Leo was her frenemy.

And she hoped it would stay like that.

**Hope that didn't sound cheesy! **

**Next chapter coming soon**

**You know, really really really soon ;)**


	5. Yes, yes she did

**Guys just because of the last chapter it doesn't mean Leyna is over, it's just getting started ;) **

* * *

**Piper**

Piper, don't do it. You're not going to do it. You're not going to get anywhere by doing it. You're not doing it. Don't you dare do it. YOU JUST DID IT. OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

OH YES SHE DI-ID.

Yup, she definitely did it.

Her name was clearly written on the paper.

_PIPER MCLEAN_

"See it wasn't so bad," Rachel said smiling. "Now survive a week with those squealing freaks and twenty bucks is yours."

"I can't believe they talked me into this." moaned Piper. "I think I deserve more than 20 bucks."

Rachel started laughing "Try telling that to Annabeth. Now tryouts are on Thursday-"

"WHAT? No one said anything about tryouts!"

"How do you expect to get in? They don't just accept girls who write their name in just like that. 'You have to prove you are worthy of their group,'"

Piper scolded at the sheet of paper which filled the names.

"But I don't know how to do anything!"

Great, first she gets talked into getting in to the cheerleading team and now finds out SHE HAS TO AUDITION!?

She studied the list of names.

_SILENA BEAUREGARD_

_ELLA MAY HARRISON_

_DREW TANANKA_

_DANIELLA GREEN_

WOAH WOAH WOAH! What was that? Go back again.

_SILENA BEAUREGARD_

No, no. The name after that.

_ELLA MAY HARRISON_

Okay, the one after that.

_DREW TANANKA_

Piper glared at the name.

**Drew...**

She felt an anger boiling inside her. She clenched her fists as if threatening to punch the first person she saw.

"Woah calm down," said Rachel.

"Calm down? CALM down? CALM DOWN!" Piper got louder and louder. She noticed some people looking then whispered. "That bitch is trying out. I don't even know anyone in that group which kinda makes me the loner. She's going to torture the hell out of me."

She moaned and face-palmed herself.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Hey-"

WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH MY SULKING.

Piper turned to see Jason. She calmed down a bit.

"Oh hey,"

"So figured out what group your joining?" he asked.

For some reason, telling Jason that she was going to tryout for the cheerleading team seemed like suicide.

Rachel piped in "Yeah she has. She's-"

"No, no, no," Piper said laughing softly and shaking her head at Rachel as if she was a child who didn't know anything. Piper gave her a smile saying _Don't you dare_, "Don't be silly," Piper patted Rachel's head. "I haven't decided yet, how about you?"

"Oh, I already joined the football team, so yeah."

"Right,"

Rachel realised they were silent and took this as a note to leave.

Jason smiled at Piper. She knew she was a goner when she looked into his eyes again. She could almost feel herself melting at his gaze.

"Maybe I can help you find one?" he offered. His voice was so calm and lovely. She could listen to him all day.

"Find what?" Piper murmured dreamily.

"A club,"

Piper shook herself out of it. "Oh what, uh, no it's fine. Don't want you to get into any trouble, or anything."

"No really I can-"

"NO REALLY, it's fine. Now I gotta go," she said trying to smile. She hurried quickly to the toilets pretending she needed to go. That was the best spot where he couldn't chase after her.

In the girls' restroom.

LOLOL TRY GETTING IN THERE NOW JASON.

She couldn't let him know that she was going to try and get into _the cheerleading team._

_WHY NOT PIPER? _a voice said to her.

Uh creepy, get out of my head.

_I_ JUST_ ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WHY NOT?_

Because it's embarrassing. You know the cheerleaders have a reputation for being weak and girly. If Jason found out that I was joining them, then he'll think I was-well-

_AND IS THAT A BAD THING?_

What?

WOW YOU'RE REALLY SLOW...I SAID IS BEING WEAK AND GIRLY A BAD THING?

If you look at in my point of view, yes.

_WHY?_

What kind of question is that? You don't just randomly ask why.

_WHY?_

Umm, because I said so.

_WHY?_

Okay this conversation is over.

**Annabeth**

_Yes, that's right Annabeth, it's sixth period. An you know what that means, no more torture from being a loner because the day is almost over. And you know what that means? No? Okay I'll say it again, it's sixth period. And do you know what that means? They're putting up registration forms for clubs. You know what that means? Still not getting it? _

_YOU IDIOT THEIR SIGNING UP FOR CLUBS, DON'T JUST STAND IN FRONT OF YOUR LOCKER! THE BASKETBALL CLUB MIGHT NOT BE BRINGING IN ANYMORE PEOPLE!_

Ohhh...

Right...

Annabeth's eyes widened and she started sprinting for the hall.

"Please don't be full. Please don't be full. Pease don't be full!"

She ran straight to the basketball club stand. She could hardly breathe. Then she noticed on the table, it had a sign on it saying

REGISTRATION FULL

"AWW! COME ON!"

Annabeth groaned and looked around the place for spare clubs.

Art club? She didn't really enjoy it.

Choir? BORING!

Chess? No.

Cheerleading? Never.

Oh, football looks cool...

She walked over to the stand and waited in the line. Thankfully it wasn't that long. Then she suddenly realised who was in front of her.

...PERCY...

At that moment Percy turned around. His expression darkened when he saw who was in front of him. Annabeth winced slightly.

He hated her.

_Awkward..._

She cleared her throat.

"Your next," she said pointing to the table. Her voice sounded hoarse. He nodded and went to the table.

For some reason she felt hurt by the way he looked at her. She wanted him to be her friend.

But considering the way they met and what happened at break...

She bit her lip and stepped forward to write her name on the sheet.


	6. Call me maybe

**Percy**

After school football practices were exhausting.

After every game, Percy could feel the shirt sticking to his back from the sweat.** (A/N Gross.)**

He could see some girls practicing their moves for the cheerleader tryouts. They giggled and waved at him.

He waved back with a smirk.

Unfortunately he was too distracted that he got knocked over by a player.

"AGH!"

Ok, that was a fail.

He had to shake himself out of it and continue working.

_Okay, stay focused. No staring at pretty girls. No staring at pretty girls. No-_

He noticed Jason staring out towards the benches with a weird look on his face.

"What happened, Grace?"

Jason continued looking at the group of girls and apparently did not hear him.

"Is she a...cheerleader?" he muttered. He furrowed his eyebrows to a girl sitting on the bench. Percy followed his gaze.

The girl looked bored out of her mind and sat alone. She wore a plain tank top and her hair was braided into two braids. He remembered that she had been sitting with Annabeth at break.

Her eyes suddenly fell on Jason, then she realised he was coming her way. She looked like she was panicking and tried covering her face. Percy gave a smirk.

Too late.

"Hey Piper, didn't know you were a-" Jason gave her a funny smile. "A-cheerleader."

The girl, Piper, gave an uneasy look. "Uh yeah, um, I'm not one yet, though, so-yeah." she scrunched up her nose and Jason gave her a questioning look. "It was a dare."

"What?" Jason nudged Percy. Piper gave him a weird look. "Yup, it was a dare...I had to become a cheerleader to get..." she mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason rolled his eyes at him. "What I couldn't hear!"

"To get twenty bucks." she sighed. Oh. That wasn't so bad. Twenty bucks is a good deal.

"Oh..." Jason gave a sorry/amused smile.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing," she groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Oh no, it just didn't seem like...you." Piper nodded and sighed again.

Annabeth came to the side and grabbed her water bottle with a grin at Piper. "Hey Pipes!" She turned around and saw Percy and Jason. She gave an awkward smile. "And you...guys."

"Hey."

...

"So..." Piper started. "Nice game going out there..."

"Oh yeah, it's awesome," said Annabeth. She seemed cheery and bubbly. A side of which Percy had never seen before...

"I guess it is," said Percy. Annabeth didn't give him a smile or look at him. She looked like she was avoiding him.

Things had been really awkward ever since, especially considering the amount of classes they had together. He only knew very little about her. She was smart. Really smart, that was one thing. She hated being thought of as weak, man he found that out the hard way. She seemed nice to all the other classmates. She had curly blonde hair, which was usually tied up in a side ponytail. She had intense grey eyes that made it seem like she was thinking a million thoughts at once. She had a cute button nose, which made her look adorable. One thing for sure, she was pretty. There had been many times where he had caught himself staring at her, also finding her staring back. Great, now she thought he was an idiot _and_ a creep.

"Alright get back on the field!" yelled Coach Hedge. Jason gave Piper a sorry look. "Meet after practice?"

She gave a smile. "Sure."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Piper then ran back.

**Reyna**

Homework was so boring.

Every night after school was the same thing.

Take a snack. Read a book. Homework.

She had no one else to talk to until 5-ish or six, because Annabeth and Piper would usually be at after school practice.

Reyna smirked remembering Piper and imagining the look she had on her face when she found out that she would have to be a cheerleader for another whole week, because tryouts were postponed to a later date to try and get the "recruits" used to watching the game on the field.

She glanced up at the clock. 4.35

Nope still practicing.

How sad.

So...now what?

She tried calling Rachel. She listened patiently.

_Hello you have reached the number Rachel Elizabeth Dare, that's me! Sorry but I am unavailable right now please-_

Reyna sighed and hung up.

Like she said.

Homework was BORING.

She opened her maths textbook and a strip of paper fell out.

_Call me maybe_

_-Leo_

She rolled her eyes remembering how it got there and tossed it aside.

Hey, in a few weeks time she would be living in a dorm room with her friends...

She brightened up at the thought.

Each year, at Half-Blood High, seniors would be allowed to own a dorm room with a few other students. It was basically the highlight of the senior year. Partying with friends, staying up late, playing jokes on other people.

Her eyes fell back on the piece of paper Leo gave her that was now lying on the floor.

_Call me maybe_

Okay...how about no.

The most annoying thing about him was that he was only hitting on her because she gave the 'most amusing reaction'. He wouldn't hit on Piper because they're like family. He wouldn't hit on Rachel, she would just ignore him. He wouldn't hit on Annabeth, because she wasn't the 'type'. BUT HE WOULD HIT ON HER?!

Okay stop and focus. Focus. FOCUS.

In a minute or so, she realised she was humming the tune of Call Me Maybe.

"ARGHHH STUPID SONG GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She could see Leo smirking at her right then.

"Curse you, Leo Valdez." she muttered.

**6:30 pm **

**CHAT ROOM-SENOIRS ONLY**

_DropDeadRedHead has joined_

_Wisegirl108 has joined_

_RomanWarrior2 has joined_

_Charmer2420 has joined_

_HotStuff has joined_

**Charmer2420-Hey guys.**

_Hunter120 has joined_

**Wisegirl108-Hi**

**HotStuff-Hey ppl, I bring you MY AWESOMENESS!**

**RomanWarrior2-He's here?**

_Gemgirl173 has joined_

**HotStuff-Aren't I allowed to be here :( Don't be a meanie Rey Rey.**

**RomanWarrior2-Shut up**

**Gemigirl173-Hi guys :)**

_Seaboy1112 has joined_

**Seaboy1112-Heyy**

_Superman18 has joined_

**Charmer2420-Heya**

**Wisegirl108-There should be more ppl**

**DropDeadRedHead-Who cares about who comes in or who doesn't**

_AnimalBoy688 has joined_

**Superman18-Hey Piper you left your hair band behind from yesterday**

**RomanWarrior2-Lol that's where it was**

**Charmer2420-Ok thnx for telling me :)**

_Hunter120 has left_

**Seaboy1112-Fine be like that, rude**

**Wisegirl108-She probably has to do something**

**Animalboy688-who?**

**Seaboy1112-Still...**

**Animalboy688-WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?**

**Charmer2420-I have to do some work too**

**HotStuff-So?**

_RomanWarrior2 has left_

**HotStuff-Hmph**

**Wisegirl108-So...**

_HotStuff has changed his status to Working those abs_

**HotStuff-that's what im talkin bout**

**Charmer2420-What the hell leo**

_HotStuff has changed his status to making out with Reyna_

_RomanWarrior2 has joined _

**RomanWarrior2-LEO VALDEZ CHANGE IT RIGHT NOW!**

**HotStuff-Chill...;)**

_HotStuff has changed his status to being chased by Reyna_

_RomanWarrior2 has changed her status to killing Leo_

**Superman18-Haha never knew you could change you status**

_Wisegirl108 has changed her status to doing homework_

**HotStuff-BOOOOOORRRRIIIIIIINGGGGG**

**Seaboy1112-Atleast it wasn't weird or anything**

_Charmer2420 has changed her status to siding with Reyna if Leo does something stupid_

**HotStuff-...**

_Superman18 has changed his status to bored_

_Seaboy1112 has changed his status to being entertained by watching Leo and Reyna fight_

**DropDeadRedHead-WHY ARE WE ALL CHANGING OUR STATUSES?!**

**Seaboy1112-idk it's fun**

**DropDeadRedHead-no it isn't it's just a waste of time**

_Solace101 has joined_

**Solace101-hey guys**

_Beckendorf has joined_

**DropDeadRedHead-Yay more ppl!**

_Silenax has joined_

**Silenax-Hey! :) xoxo**

_BeautifulMoi has joined_

**HotStuff-Keep da ppl COMIN**

_BeautifulMoi has left_

**Seaboy1112-Hmm they keep leaving 2**

**RomanWarrior2-Wonder y**

_HotStuff has changed his status to feeling the love_

**Superman18-Okay...**

**Seaboy1112-Anymore care to join?**

**Gemigirl173-Do we need to invite ppl?**

_x_Katiekat_x has joined_

_ConnorIsDaBest has joined_

**ConnorIsDaBest-Watcha doin**

_x_Katiekat_x has left_

**Charmer2420-Lol**

**ConnorIsDaBest-What?**

**Charmer2420-nothin**

* * *

**Percy: Seriously it took you THAT long to write THIS type of chapter?**

**Me: No actually I just wrote that chapter in half an hour**

**Percy: But your last chapter updated was like days ago**

**Me: Oh...I guess I couldn't be bothered to write.**

**Percy: GASP* YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED WRITING ABOUT US?**

**Me:umm...**

**Leo: Hey guys watcha doin?**

**Percy: She says that she couldn't be bothered writing about us!**

**Leo: GASP* She COULDN'T BE BOTHERED?**

**Me: what...?**

**Leo: HEY EVERYBODY DI SAYS SHE COULDN'T BE BOTHERED WRITING ABOUT US**

**Everyone: GASP***

**Me: Okay seriously?**

BTW SORRY PERCABETH FANS THEY WILL HAVE THEIR MOMENT SOON

-Di Blythe


	7. SLEEPOVER WHOOP WHOOP

REVIEW TIME!

**Guest-Hello. I think that this story is... Scintillating to be honest. And Drew seems to be very schadenfraude. If you get what I mean? But I like it. One question: Why do you mention Connor, but not Travis? The Stoll's aren't right when they're parted.**

Yeah I see wat u mean, lady...I mean man or, watever u r. First of all-Too be honest, I don't pay attention to these details with Connor and Travis...so LOL. Secondly-well Drew is, um, Drew so yeah. And finally-THANKS FOR LIKING IT

Sorry I suck at replying so...yeah.

And also thanks to people who constantly give me reviews. I'm feeling the LOVE

Now this chapter is pretty suckish, but who gives a sh-poo. I said poo, not shiii-nvm

Okay I'll stop talkin.

THNX AGAIN XXXX

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Okay from the top,"

Piper rolled her eyes and walked over to the starting position.

"Yay for Half-blood High. Capital H-A-L-F hyphen B-L-O-O-D space, capital H-I-G-H. Yay." She waved her imaginary pom poms in the air. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What you told me to spell it out?"

"Yeah, but not like a grammar teacher. Come on, what would you say if you were watching a game?"

Piper thought for a moment. "GO WHOEVER WINS!"

Rachel looked up from her book. "Okay...that's a start."

Annabeth turned around and gave Piper a look.

"What? I'm pulling out so why do I have to be good at tryouts?" Piper said slumping down onto a bean bag.

"Because..." Rachel looked at her. "Yeah, why are we making her practice? Why do we have to do it in a sleepover?"

"Because it's fun to watch all night!" said Annabeth. Piper scolded. "And it's also part of the dare, which means if you don't participate in tryouts, no money."

"Stupid tryouts. Stupid cheerleaders. Stupid, stupid dare." muttered Piper crossing her arms.

Annabeth smirked. "In my defence, you said yes. Okay, now can you do any cart-wheels and flips and stuff?"

"Does it look like I can?"

"Maybe we can teach her?" suggested Reyna.

"No, I'm pretty sure she know some moves. Do you remember in Middle school you always came with a skateboard at school and always performed tricks?"

"No."

"Well you did. Anyways, maybe we can pick up from the skateboarding skills."

Piper scoffed. "Yeah, right. All you do is balance on the skateboard..."

"Exactly."

"You'll need balance if you trying to make a pyramid!" said Rachel taking a handful of gummy bears from a bowl.

"Pyramid? PYRAMID? PYRAMID! NO BODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A-"

"From the top Piper, from the top!"

xxx

"I am never doing that ever again." Piper moaned and she lay down in her sleeping bag. "Every muscle in my body hurts."

Rachel blinked "But all you did was some high kicks and-"

"Exactly my point."

Reyna smirked. "Imagine you actually did get in. You would have to go to practice every Tuesday and Thursday of every week of every month, of every term, of-"

Piper groaned again and put her pillow over her head.

"Hey look, Hazel's on Skype."

A few moments later Hazel came up on the screen. "Hey guys!"

"Hey..." Piper said weakly. Hazel looked at Reyna.

"What's up with her?"

Annabeth looked at Reyna and grinned. "Oh, it's nothing."

"YEAH! TORTURING ME IS CALLED NOTHIN!"

Hazel gave a look like _okay..._

"So when ya coming back, Hazey?"

Hazel made a face at the new nickname. "My dad still has a lot more meetings so probably in a month or so."

"Having fun in Australia?" asked Rachel with an attempt of an Aussie accent.

Hazel tried her best not to laugh. "I'm in New Zealand."

"Aww, close enough."

Hazel smiled. "Well anyways, yeah, it's nice here. But it's miserable not being with you guys."

"And Frank." Reyna muttered.

Hazel went pink. "What? No! I meant that I miss my girl friends-"

"And Frank."

Hazel scrunched up her nose. "Can we talk about something else now. Like maybe why Piper looks like she died inside or something-"

"I did." said a weak voice and a hand went up as if trying to reach up to the heavens.

Annabeth smiled. "Aww come on, Pipes. Don't let a little practice bring you down! Okay to make it up to you, let's play shoot, date, mate."

Reyna made a face. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Wait what practice? Make it up to her for what? What are we even talking about?" said Hazel.

Rachel winced. "But-"

Piper suddenly came out with her eyes showing a glint of humour. "I'll start! Okay Reyna. Shoot date mate Connor, Leo, and Travis."

Reyna pursed her lips tightly. "Shoot Connor 'cause I can't STAND him and-" she hesitated at Leo. Marry him, or mate? "Umm-uhh"

"Hurry up, already!"

"Marry Travis and 'mate' Leo." she blurted out. Piper snickered. "Well, spending the rest of my life with Leo might not be...nice"

"So you would mate with him instead? Well, well, we're getting a bit too excited over here!"

"Hey! Mating is like the second best choice. I don't want to kill Leo."

"Uh-huh, but you would still have to mate with him," Reyna ignored her.

"What's mating?" asked Hazel. Reyna and Piper turned their heads round to the laptop. Rachel snorted. Realisation dawned her face and she said in a low voice "Oh."

"Okay, Annabeth. Shoot, date, mate Percy, Will and Nico." said Rachel cheerily.

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. "Um, kill Nico, sorry Hazel but-you know," Hazel smirked. "Marry Will and mate Percy." Piper scolded at her answer. "What? I don't know him well enough to marry him." That probably wasn't true. Now that might seem weird how she would still "mate" with him but-you know-options are limited. Piper rolled her eyes."Fine then, Miss Match-maker. Shoot, date, mate Leo, Travis and Jason."

Piper frowned. "But-"

"No buts."

"Fine. Shoot Leo, I could never marry or 'mate' with him." Piper shuddered at the thought because he was like a brother to her. "Mate with Travis and marry Jason." Annabeth smirked. Piper looked at her "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing..."

"Okey-dokey, Hazel, shoot date mate Frank, Mitchell or Nico-" Hazel screwed up her face in disgust and Piper winced. "Sorry! Sorry! Forgot about the whole step-bro thing. Um how about Chris?"

Hazel pursed her lips tightly. "Shoot Chris, Clarisse would kill me and-um," Annabeth smiled. She knew she didn't like being paired with Frank all the time. She hated the fact that everybody always said that they would end up as a couple. She frowned and looked down at her hands for a second or so, then seemed to realise something. She gave a smile, and not the sweet Hazel smile. This one was completely different.

"I seem to have forgotten something!"

"What?"

"I can get out of this very easily." Hazel poked her tongue out. "See ya later, suckas!"

She ended the Skype call. Piper crossed her arms. "Meanie. Okay well since she didn't answer, it's still ma turn! Rachel, shoot date mate Leo, Will or Connor?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as if focusing on Piper's words very carefully. She frowned.

...

"Oh come on say it already. It's not like it'll actually happen."

...

"Rachel, say it. SAY IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

...

"Rachel, you're freaking us out...hello?"

...

"Fine, we'll get back to you, party-pooper."

xxx

"Okay...now what?"

"Lets take selfies!" said Rachel.

"No. Just, no."

"Fine then."

...

"Okay what the hell let's just take selfies!"

"Selfies are stupid." said Annabeth as she read her book.

"No they aren't! They help make a statement of who you are."

"For example if you took a selfie looking like a slut, you are showing the world out there that YOU ARE A SLUT!" Piper said those words passionately and stood up. Reyna laughed.

**FACEBOOK**

**Piper Mclean has posted a picture**

**Piper Mclean: SLEEPOVER! x**

**Comments**

**Leo Valdez: A SLEEP OVER? WHY WASNT I INVITED**

**Rachel. E Dare: maybe cuz...idk...UR A BOY**

**Leo Valdez: What does ma genda hav to do with anythin**

**Leo Valdez: I KNOW Y. UR JUST SEXIST**

**Piper Mclean: no not this again **

**Reyna Brown: Yup this again..**

**Hazel Levesque: Aww im missin out on the fun x**

**Piper: HEY Y U HANG UP WHEN WE WERE PLAYIN**

**Travis Stoll: A sleepover, hey *wink wink***

**Piper Mclean: Ew**

**Piper Mclean: You.**

**Piper Mclean: Are.**

**Piper Mclean: So.**

**Piper Mclean: Wrong.**

**Connor Stoll: hah u guys must be getting busy**

**Annabeth Chase: WANT TO SAY THT AGAIN STOLL**

**Will Solace: SHUT UP GUYS SERIOUSLY U PUT SUCH A WEIRD IMAGE INTO MY HEAD NOW**

**Reyna Brown: HONESTLY WHAT IS UP WITH EVERYONE STOP WITH THE PERVERT COMMENTS**

**Percy Jackson: Y R WE TALKING WITH THE CAPS LOCK ON**

**Percy Jackson: HEY I LIKE BLUE WAFFLES**

**Rachel. E Dare:...**

**Jason Grace: Percy.**

**Percy Jackson: Yeh?**

**Jason Grace: just stop it.**

**Percy Jackson: okay.**

**Travis Stoll: sorry for offending u rey rey**

**Connor Stoll: Yeah, Rey rey, so sorry.**

**Piper Mclean: HAH! Rey Rey**

**Reyna Brown: What the-VALDEZ...**

**Leo Valdez: Heh heh...oopsie?**

**Piper Mclean: Hehe its funny, we're sitting right nxt to each other and we're using this to talk**

**Rachel. E Dare: :)**

**Hazel Levesque: Haha and im all the way over in another country**

**Frank Zhang: Hey Hazel!**

**Hazel Levesque: Hi Frankie **

**Hazel Levesque: I did not just write that, did I?**

**Frank Zhang:...**

**Piper Mclean: *awkward laugh***

**Thalia Grace: Hah love Rachel's face in the pic.**

**Rachel. E Dare: hehe**

******Leo Valdez: LOVE DA POWER RANGER OUTFIT PIPES**

**********Piper Mclean: They r not power ranger pjs**

**************Leo Valdez: wateva**

**************Hazel Levesque: Haha it's morning here and over there it's night.**

**************Hazel Levesque: Hello people who are living in yesterday**

**************Leo Valdez: Wait wat?**

**************Hazel Levesque: It's Sunday here.**

**************Hazel Levesque: and it's Saturday over there**

**************Leo Valdez: What? See this is why I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts**

**************Piper Mclean: Let's chat even though we're in the same place!**

******************Reyna Brown: LOL HELLO PIPER**

**********************Piper Mclean: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA **

**************************Piper Mclean: HALO REYNA**

******************************Reyna Brown: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH**

**********************************Leo Valdez: Okay wat is goin on dis is freakin me out**

**Annabeth Chase: Guys seriously get off facebook. Open ur eyes Piper and reyna and look around u. u don't need bloody facebook to talk. now get off it's getting late**

**Piper Mclean: But ur on facebook too.**

**Piper Mclean: Annabeth?**

**Piper Mclean:...**

**Piper Mclean: Okay...:(**

**Leo Valdez: You heard the Lady, it's curfew**

**Reyna Brown: Shut up Valdez**

"Oh god, I'm so tired now. Good night." Reyna yawned and snuggled up to her own sleeping bag.

"Annabeth," whispered Rachel.

"Yeah."

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm sleep talking."

"Oh. Okay."

Annabeth sat up and looked at Rachel like _seriously?_

"Oh good, you're awake now."

Piper got up, this time.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

**Percy: Okay I was hardly in this chapter.**

**Me: YOU WERE LOOK **

**Percy: Hah! yea right...only two frickin lines**

**Me: well if u rlly feel bad about it go make out with Annabeth to cheer u up or somethin**

**Percy:**

**Me:**

**Percy:**

**Me:**

**Percy:**

**Me:**

**Percy: Yeah. Okay. I'll go find her.**

**Me:...**

**Me:...**

**Me:...**

**Me: he did not just-oh wow. ok. ok. he did. that's weird. this is weird. gonna walk away now. don't look over there. not looking over there. not EVER looking over there. Next time i'm not gonna say anything. ew, definitely never gonna say anything. He isn't doin it. he isn't. he really isn't. Frank tell me he isn't. he isn't actually-**

**Frank: Yeah he is. im grossed out too, don't worry.**

**Me: You saw-**

**Frank: yup.**

**Me: And he-**

**Frank: Uh-huh**

**Me: Okay-I'm going to-I'll just leave now before I get sick.**

**Frank: Good idea.**


	8. awwww

**HELLO**

**I AM BACK MY LITTLE POTATOES**

**soz BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT I HAVE GONE BACK TO SCHOOL. THAT MEANS A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND ALOT OF ANGRY TEACHERS.**

**Jks my teachers are awesome.**

**SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE**

**PLEASE DONT BE LIKE "EMRAGERD SHE'S SO SHITTY BLAH BLAH BLAH"**

**Well actually, I might be shitty but that doesn't mean I would like you to think of me as that.**

**LOL WTH ARE U TALKIN ABOUT, is that wat ur thinking?**

**Well it turns out I don't know what im talking about either.**

**...**

**Okay im gonna shut up so u can read.**

**BYE BYE NOW**

* * *

**Piper**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't dumpster girl." snickered Drew as Piper walked over to the benches. "Have you worked on you cart-wheels, yet? Pity, you should've, they look rather," she twisted her mouth into a smirk. "Weird."

"Your face is weird." Piper huffed taking out her water bottle.

Drew's expression hardened but she was still wearing that sickly sweet smile of hers.

"At least _my _hair doesn't look like a dead badger."

"At least _I_ don't have a brain the size of a pea." she mocked back.

"Well, I'm not as ugly as you, sweetie."

"Maybe on the outside but on the inside, your hideous, honey." A few nearby girls started smirking at Drew. She clenched her fists.

"Shut up Mclean," she snarled.

"Don't me what to do Tanaka,"

"Oh, I'll tell you what to do, alright. I can't believe you even tried getting in to cheerleading. You don't know a thing about it, so shut your mouth and listen to me. The next time you try to fight me, you won't ever be seeing that cute boy you always hang out with. He deserves to stay with someone _much_ better looking, don't ya think, hon? Oh but don't worry-I'll treat him well for you, he'll be with a better kisser anyways." Piper's eyes suddenly flashed up with rage. **(A/N uh-oh I have a feeling something might come up now. cover your eyes/ears young readers!)**

That. Was. It.

IT'S TIME TO DIE, BITCH!

**(Okay done)**

Piper got up, ready to smack her, when the coach came into the gym. Drew moved swiftly away from her.

"Alright girlies, I'm here!" she said with a honey-sweet voice. She gave a little wave and beamed at them. The coach was a gorgeous woman around her twenties. She had her curly chest-nut hair falling below her shoulders, and her beautiful blue eyes looked at them like she was a teenage girl who just won tickets to One Direction.

Piper's reaction-

...

I. Am. Screwed. If. I. Am. Stuck. With. Her.

"Well, let's finally get on with tryouts! Okay, um, top of the list, okay." She mumbled a few names as she scanned the roll. "Emily Andrews is...away...Bailey, got a letter from her...ah-hah! Beauregard! Silena Beauregard!" She looked up looking around for the owner of the name. Piper looked around, too.

Silena raised her hand and smiled. "Here!"

"Okay, do your thing," she said cheerily and she sat down on her chair.

Silena was good. Very good. Really good. Really, REALLY good.

The coach clapped every time she did a little cart-wheel or a trick. She kept going "Ooh! Impressive!" or "Wow! Outstanding!"

Piper just stared helplessly at Silena thinking about how stupid her routine would look up against hers. Every time Silena did an impressive trick she kept thinking _crap, crap, crap, crap. _For some reason she didn't want to fail. If she did, it would make her look stupid and people would say "Ha ha! Look there's the girl who tried out for cheerleading! No wonder she didn't get in. She's pathetic. LOSER!"

Piper clenched her fists hearing the word. No. She was not a loser. She was going to succeed. But a teeny, tiny part of her-okay jks-**ALOT** of her said _As if, you can't do a thing right!_ And it didn't help that Drew kept shooting her smug looks as if saying _You don't belong here, and you know it._

For the first time, the bitch was right.

The routine ended and Silena bowed. The coach got up and clapped. "BRILLIANT, THAT WAS SUPERB! LOVED IT, COULDN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU! BRILLIANT."

Silena gave a small smile and sat down next to Piper.

Piper turned to her. "Wow, you were really good! I bet you'll get in." Silena gave her another smile.

"It's really practice, I'm sure you'll do just as good." She said reassuringly. Piper smiled back, but really she was going-

_Yeah right. You should of seen my attempt to do the splits two days ago._

_Not a pretty sight, at all. _

_Seriously, just ask Annabeth. _

_Oh right she might not be here..._

_She almost died because I killing her for getting me into this shit._

_In other words, Silena-who-can't-hear-me, I suck._

Next was a girl named Lacy, then Molly, then Michelle, then Nyssa, then Piper-

EEK! THAT WAS HER!

_Shit._

"Um I'm here," she gulped and went to the front.

"Okay, are you ready?"

She looked at everyone and almost passed out. She couldn't do it. She was going to make a fool out of herself. She was stupid to say yes to twenty bucks. She was going to look like an idiot. She saw Silena's encouraging smile. It was nice of her to do so, but really it wouldn't help. She could see the coach's blue eyes looking at her, waiting patiently. She felt all these pairs of eyes on her. She just couldn't do it.

Drew snicked as she saw her nervousness.

Piper's eyes glared at the girl who flicked back her hair with a certain satisfaction. Like she knew this was going to happen. Like she had seen this coming way before. Like she had everything planned out, and her world was perfect. _Like she had already won._ Piper glared at her and a sudden energy brought her back.

_No, you haven't won yet._

She nodded her head. "Yup, I'm ready."

**Annabeth**

Annabeth gave out a sigh and straightened herself out.

You can do it. You have to do it.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed towards the locker.

_Pride._

_Pride is what got you into this. Pride was the thing that always held you back. Pride would always get in the way._

Well she was going to change that.

Where was she going?

She sighed again and walked towards _him._

He looked up and saw who it was. She swore that she saw a glint of fear in his eyes and she bit her lip.

"What do you want." he mumbled

She gulped and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down at her shoes. She couldn't look him in the eye. It hurt to see someone angry at her.

"I-I wanted to say that I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry that I have such a short temper. I'm sorry because you meant well, and-and I had no right to get mad at you. I didn't mean to-it's just that," her voice was shaking. "I've always been proud, and I don't want you to think of me as-as a bully or anything. I know"-she hesitated again-"I know that I can prove to you that I'm much more than that. I don't want first impressions to ruin a friendship. I just ask you to forgive me. I understand if you won't but-I want us to be friends so-" she looked up at him and swallowed hard. "Can we start over?"

Percy looked at her with a strange look on his face. Her face fell. He wasn't going to forgive her. He would ask her who the hell she thought he was. He would yell at her for asking to forgive her. He would never look at her again without an angry look on his face.

She could feel the tears brimming up in her eyes. She would always be thought of as the mean kid.

This was getting stupid. She tried blinking away the tears. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

She shut her eyes tight and waited for it to come.

Waiting.

Still waiting...

...and waiting.

Erm...is it over...?

She opened her eyes and blinked uncertainly. Huh? What was going on. She looked up at Percy.

He gave her a smile and she felt a funny warm feeling inside her. "Sure," he held out his hand to her and beamed. "Percy Jackson."

Annabeth couldn't believe it. She had been expecting the worst. Maybe he really wasn't so bad, after all. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. She had already figured that out ages ago. She couldn't help but smile back and she shook his hand.

"Annabeth," she felt a huge weight lift off her chest. "Annabeth Chase."

**Reyna**

No.

Leo was not going near this one.

Not after all the hard work she had done.

Not after the hours spent working on it.

Not after all the effort she had put into making it.

Not after _last time._

Today they had been given back their assignment results. Reyna, of course, didn't get any.

Yeah, okay, so he was trying to help. He had been making it better for her.

Yeah, yeah, go all _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

But when she saw this result of this_ "making it better for her" _she was going all _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

And the teacher was like _OH._

Like it was a big disappointment-_re-phrasing that_-because it WAS a big disappointment.

And now she had this picture book in her hands, for English, that she had worked very hard on. She had to put it in her locker, gently. Slowly. Pretend that it was nothing. Not let him see what it was. Not let him know what it was. Not let him _make it better._ Now all she had to do as slowly, calmly, put it in her locker-

"Hey Rey-"

"I HAVE NOTHING IN MY HANDS!" she tossed the book into her locker and slammed it shut. "NOTHING! ABSOULETELY NOTHING! IT WAS NOTHIING! TRUST ME NOTHING...But, um, why do you ask?" She tried leaning over the locker, you know, acting...casual.

Leo looked at her strangely. "Rey is there something-"

"IN MY LOCKER? Oh that would be a no." she said trying to smile. "Let's forget about that for now. Let's talk about life-" she awkwardly patted is back "...friend."

Leo took a step back. "Um okay, but I never really asked what was in-never mind. I just came to say I'm sorry that you didn't get any results for the assignment. I was only trying to help. I just wanted to let you know that I don't want this to ruin everything. So I'm sorry."

**(A/N WHAT? IS IT APOLOGY DAY? OKAY I'M SORRY MOM FOR NOT EATING MY SPINACH AT DINNER TIME CUZ I DON'T LIKE IT, I'M SORRY TO THE SEA GULLS WHO I ALWAYS CHASED ON THE BEACH FOR FUN, I'M SORRY-OH RIGHT NVM.)**

She felt a little guilty for hiding her assignment away now. Reyna looked up to face him, he was actually being sincere.

Okay cue the _AWWWWWWW's._

He really did mean well, in the end. She gave him a small smile. "Alright, apology accepted." She opened her locker and showed him her picture book. "That's what I had in my locker, it's for English."

Leo looked down at it then looked up at her with a guilty smile. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "It's okay. It's fine, I can always make up for it."

Leo nodded and continued observing it. "So I guess it doesn't matter if I-"

"Valdez..."

"I'm joking! Only joking!"

**Piper: aww...**

**Me: never knew you were a fan of Leyna**

**Piper: what are you talking about**

**Me: You just went _"awwww"_**

**Piper:...ur joking right**

**Me: no, I never joke.**

**Piper:...**

**Me: okay that time I was joking but u really did say it.**

**Piper: *walks away***

**Me: Hey where are you going.**

**Piper: Gonna find Aphrodite**

**Me: WHY?**

**Piper: So I can smack her.**


	9. insert scream here

**DO NOT IGNORE, MAY CONTAIN FUNNY STUFF THAT YOU WILL LOVE OR STUPID THINGS THAT YOU WILL REGRET READING**

I'M SHIT

NO I MEAN LIKE S.H.I.T

_SO HAPPY IT'S THURSDAY!_

LOLOL I'M S.H.I.T

SHIT

aha that's funny...

wait, it's not even Thursday.

**ANYWAYS-****SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND KATY WHO IS READING THIS RIGHT NOW, PROBABLY...**

**BET SHE'S SAD SHE MET ME.**

**LOLOLOL**

**DEAL WITH IT GIRL.**

IF THERE ARE ANY GOOD JASPER OR PERCABETH FANFICS U KNOW OF, PM ME

OR IRIS MESSAGE ME

OR CALL ME MAYBE,

JKS, I WAS JUST JOKING

JUST PM ME OR SOMETHIN

**AND ONE MORE VERY IMPORTANAT THING- (lol not really but it's about the story)**

**I'm getting a lot of people asking about Nico and Thalia and stuff, and if they are going to be in yet, and why aren't they in it already, and why the hell I don't have them in yet.**

**PATIENCE my little ones, PATIENCE.**

**And the Drew and Piper thing-**

**Also PATIENCE, their fight will come.**

**AND IS PERCY EVEN RELATED TO THALIA, NICO AND JASON?**

**...ok...just let me figure it out later.**

**But you can be sure that nobody, and honey I MEAN NOBODY, get's ignored at Half-blood high. **

**And if I forget them by accident, just slap me or something.**

**I'm joking, I'm joking.**

_Got any requests or questions on something about the story? PM or leave a review._

_Thank-you for following and choosing HALF-BLOOD HIGH as your favourite story._

* * *

**Nico**

High school was, by far, the weirdest thing he had seen in his whole, entire, short, dull life.

And that is saying a lot, you know.

Everyday, he would go to his locker, take out his books, turn to his left to see some girls giggling and waving, turn to his right to see a blushing girl getting pushed by her friends towards him, only she would start giggling and try to run away. Turn back to his locker to see some love letter or something inside. Turn back to see if the girls were still there. Turn back to his locker, seeing that they were.

It was like that everyday. Talk about creepy.

Nico hadn't seen Leo since that first day. _Thank the Gods for that._ With his little "talk" about the cliques and groups and blah blah blah. Anyways, he realised that if everyone was placed into their own groups so easily, why hadn't he found his?

He hadn't chosen an after school club. You didn't have to join if you didn't want to. But he had wanted to. It's just he didn't know what to choose.

Maybe he should ask his friends for advice or something...

Wait-he didn't have any friends.

He was kind of like a loner, not that he cared.

Or maybe he should ask his cousin-no, that might be a bad idea. He had an image of what she would be like.

You know the tough, out-spoken, big, scary girl who doesn't care about studies and shit. **(A/N Thalia isn't scary and stuff, but just I'm pretending that Nico sees her in that way)**

...okay that was DEFINETLY a no.

Plus she was sick.

Must be really sick, 'cause she hadn't been at school for, like, three weeks.

Or maybe she ran away to South Africa, to ride on the elephants and meet kangaroos, with only a toothbrush, some clothes and 10 dollars.

Okay she was just sick, plus kangaroos don't live in South Africa. What the hell was wrong with his theories?

But, didn't he have another cousin. Thalia's brother or sister or something?

What was their name?

Hm...

Jamie Grace didn't sound familiar, neither did Janice Grace. In fact he didn't think his cousin was a girl. Maybe Jake Grace? Jay Grace?

Or...J-Ja-

Jason Grace?

**Jason Grace...**

For a moment, Nico thought he remembered his name and something clicked in his mind. It was like a light bulb had switched on. Like he suddenly remembered...almost as if that were his name-then he thought of something-WAS HIS COUSIN'S NAME JASON GRACE? JASON GRACE.** JASON GRACE?! **Cue the heavenly music, Nico must have remembered. Jason Grace, huh?

Then the light bulb died or something.

Nah, that's not his name.

Must be Jared or something.

**Percy**

Annabeth had finally become his friend.

He was happy.

It must have shown in the way he beamed at the other players in the locker room after practice. For obvious reasons, Annabeth never went in with them. She went with the cheerleaders to get changed. Still, it didn't stop him from being glad.

"You did really good out there, Beckendorf! Proud of ya, Will! Nice footwork today Travis! Great day, ay Jason?"

"Okay, what did you do this time?" said Will looking at him seriously.

Percy crossed his arms. "Just because I'm being nice, doesn't mean I did something wrong."

"Sure, sure," said Connor patting his back. Then he leaned in closer and whispered "So whose the girl?"

"Hey Lay off! If you want to hear about new girl friends and dates, go to Jason."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you know you and that girl Piper. You know you looooooooooooooooooveeeeeeeee her!"

A few guys snicked. Travis smirked. "Well I guess that makes you-"

"As if you don't like Katie." Jason shot back. Travis turned red.

"What the hell?" the others started laughing. "Urm-uh well...BECKENDORF LIKES SILENA!"

"Um, everyone knows that, they're like a couple, now."

"FINE CONNOR LIKES RACHEL!"

"Whose Rachel?"

"OI! WELL...FRANK LIKES HAZEL!"

Frank turned a deep shade of red.

"PERCY LIKES ANNABETH!"

"NOW DUDE THAT IS SO UNCOOL!"

"FINE THEN, JASON LIKES PIPER."

"Frank, we've already said that."

"BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"Yeah, okay."

"WELL, WILL LIKES NYSSA."

"DON'T GET ME IN THIS, GRACE."

"I JUST DID."

"Whose NYSSA?"

"Who the Hades is RACHEL?"

"WELL...LEO LIKES REYNA!"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just assumed."

"Well that was nothing, 'cause he isn't here."

"Wait you know Leo?"

"Yeah! He went to my middle school!"

"WOAH DUDE! I know him too! Small world peeps!"

Then suddenly it looked like everyone started properly processing what they all had just said.

"Wait he likes Reyna?"

"And-and Connor likes Rachel?"

"WHO THE HELL IS RACHEL?"

"Yeah and whose Reyna?"

"Jason likes Piper?"

"Percy likes Annabeth?"

"Travis likes Katie?"

"Well," said Percy crossed his arms. "Now that we have _that_ sorted out..."

┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘ awesome line-breaker

**Piper**

She. Failed. The. Tryouts.

Jks. She got in.

There was probably one thing worse than not getting in-

To actually get in.

What happened again? Oh yeah. She did a few high-kicks and the splits. Jks. She did a few high kicks and an attempt to do the splits. Yeah, she didn't actually succeed in doing it, but then she just improvised the rest and tried to make it look good. Hopefully not disgustingly horrible or mega awesome and stuff but maybe in between.

And now she had gotten in.

*insert blood-curling scream here*

Oh wait, she would get twenty bucks now. Yay!

*insert ka-ching noise here*

But then she would have to go up to the cheerleading coach and tell her "Hey! I tried out for cheerleading, never thought I would get in, though. Turns out I'm really good at it and I discovered that I got in! But here's the thing, cheerleaders are stupid so I decided I don't want to be apart of your high-pitched-girly-giggly-obsessed-about-looks-and -guys-makeup-loving-one-direction-fan-club-that-ar e-also-thought-of-as-scaredy-cats-but-aren't-reall y-though-have-a-reputation-for-it group. Sorry but maybe next time...like when I'm dead!"

*insert blood-curling scream here*

"Hey I heard you got in!" Piper snapped back into reality and saw a cheerful Silena smiling at her. "I told you so! You were really good out there!"

Piper couldn't help but smile. "Thanks! You were just as good!"

"Aww thanks!" she said. Piper actually had started liking Silena. She wasn't what she had expected her to be. You know, gossipy and mean but super gorgeous on the outside. Silena was nice and gentle and pretty inside out. Maybe there were some cheerleaders worth liking. "But unfortunately, Drew got in too and well, she's head-cheerleader." Silena said frowning.

HONEY SAY WHAT NOW?

"S-she's the-"

"Yup," Silena sighed.

"Oh, okay." Yeah it's _totally_ 'OKAY'. I guess it's 'OKAY' that her worst enemy was the leader. I guess it's 'OKAY' that she would see that she bailed out. I guess it's 'OKAY' that she would continuously call her a loser for chickening out.

Yeah that's 'OKAY'.

Silena went off to do something so she went up to a girl named Lacy. She gave her a smile, and she flashed a big grin as Piper sat next to her.

"Hey, why is Drew head-cheerleader? I mean, did she do something special to get in?"

Lacy's grin turned into a frown. "Oh, well you see-last year, Silena suffered from an injury. She fell down while we were practicing. _I _think someone pushed her, but that's just me. Any hoo, she couldn't stand as head-cheerleader anymore so-"

"Drew came in?"

"Yup." Lacy said scrunching up her nose.

"Was she voted or-"

"She was chosen by coach, since she was the second most experienced. Trust me, no one is happy with it. She treats everyone like their her slaves and she doesn't care about cheerleading, so long as she ends up at the top of the pyramid...literally."

Piper gave a small smile at her. Lacy sighed then her eyes averted to the field.

"Oh...I-I better give you two some time..."

Piper looked at her confusedly, Lacy just winked at her.

_Whaaa...?_

_OH._

_Ha ha ha._

_Very funny, Lacy._

Because Jason Grace was walking towards her. His hand brushed through his hair and when his electrifying eyes fell upon her, gave her a smile which made her heart flutter...Wait WTH?

Anyways she suddenly felt self-conscious. Did she look good? Was her hair alright. Did she have something on her face? She quickly straightened out her clothes, But it wasn't like she...cared or...anything...

"Hey Pipes,"

She smiled. "Hey Sparky, finished off with training?"

"Yup."

"You did a really good job out there!"

"Thanks, and congrats, I heard you got in."

"Yeah, but I'm dropping out tomorrow. The dare is done now." she grinned.

He gave her a pout "Aww, but that means you won't be watching me anymore!"

He was right.

She felt something inside her...die...or something.

*insert sad face here*

She could still watch him...but it wouldn't be the same. Cheering him on was fun.

And yeah, she could still do that in the benches but...it wouldn't be the same.

"Yeah...you're right." she frowned.

"Hey cheer up! So do you wanna go out with me." then he hesitated. "I mean-do you want to-um-" he was blushing. He looked cute when he was embarrassed.

Bu she could feel herself blushing too.

"Yeah, I know-um...sure, yeah, why not?"

He smiled. "Okay, I'll just go get my things."

She took a moment to focus.

Did she want to stay as a cheerleader?

That was ridiculous! But...maybe she could make a difference.

She scoffed at her words, talk about cheesy.

But...she could actually-maybe-become head cheerleader...?

...

_HAHAHAHAHAH OH THAT WAS CLASSIC! YOU'RE HILARIOUS PIPES, HAHAHA...aahhh...you're funny..._

I was being serious

_And I was pretending to be a mermaid._

But think about! I could still be with Jason...-rephrasing-I could still watch Jason play and cheer him on.

_What makes ya think you could be head, huh?_

I could change the way things are done?

_ If anyone deserves it, it's Silena!_

Yeah...it is...and I think I found a way to fix everything.

_BET IT WILL FAIL._

Gee thanks for the encouragement voice-inside-my-head-that-is-really-annoying-and-s tupid-but-also-makes-me-question-if-i-am-talking-t o-myself-and-why-am-i-talking-to-myself-oh-right-i 'm-not-talking-to-my-self-i'm-talking-to-the-voice -inside-my-head.

_Your welcome._

"You ready to go?"

Piper woke up back into reality.

"Oh yeah, ready!"

He smiled and walked with her out of the field.

"So what do you wanna work on first?"

"Maybe Latin? I'm sorry but I prefer French. You're a natural at it!"

"I guess, but it's really easy if you look at it in a certain way." He said smiling.

"You're the best."

"Yeah...I guess I am."

"Oh shut up Mr. Arrogant." she scoffed.

He laughed and slipped his hand into hers.

"Let's go this way, it's a short-cut. So if you're having trouble with Latin all you have to do is look at the-"

He explained everything. Piper nodded quietly.

It wasn't boring or anything. It's just that there was only one thing going through in her head right then.

_Jason Grace is holding my hand._

*insert fainting moment here*

**me: Sorry if it took too long, I was working on kids of the future, check it out**

**yeah SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION OVA HERE**

**Percy: who cares about your stories and shit**

**Me: EVERYONE CARES about my stories and shit. my shit is very valuable. ****don't dis my shit**

**Percy: NOBODY CARES ABOUT YO SHIT**

**Me: I SAID DON'T DIS MY SHIT**

**Percy: I JUST DID**

**me:**

**Percy:**

**me:**

**Percy:**

**me:**

**Percy:**

**me:**

**Percy:**

**Me: get out of this chapter right now before you die a painful death.**


	10. He's not yours

**oh hehe...it's almost a month since I last updated...**

**heh...whoopsie...?**

**AGH PLEASE DONT KILL ME JUST...JUST READ IT!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

"And then I just told made my parents sign all of those notes for permission to stay in the dorms. It turns out there are heaps of notes to fill in, you know-about medical details stuff, health safety thingies, not being responsible if we happen to get raped-"

_Hm. A little too much detail there._

"Rachel, stop. We get it."

Rachel shrugged. "Hey, its not like I wrote it." Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

They started walking through the doors of the high school. The four of them, walking in their own styles of fashion (okay that sounded weird but anways) Rachel, with her messy red ponytail in her colourful and bright clothing, with a satchel covered with some paint splotches here and there. Reyna in her usual purple attire, her hair plaited neatly-perfectly-down her back. Her appearance showing regal elegance. Then Piper, with her messy side fish braid. She walked beside Reyna in her snowboarding jacket and tattered jeans. She was the complete opposite of Reyna, who stood as a perfectionist while she carried a lot of imperfections-yet she was just as pretty. Maybe even prettier. One thing for sure, a lot of boys were drooling over her as they passed by, much to Piper's own disgust.

Then there was her. Tagging behind the others, the one remembered as the nerdy blonde-Annabeth Chase. She didn't care about the way she looked, yet she still felt a little too simple-like she didn't have any personality at all. While the others sported as the artsy one, the leading one, the kind one, the shy one, the tough one. Actually she did have a name-the smart one. But what was smart compared to the other qualities her friends had.

So naturally, she wore casual, plain clothes with her hair in a side ponytail-like always. Wow...she really had to start thinking about working on her appearance.

"Sooo...who do you want to share your place with?" Reyna when they reached the lockers. She took out two fat textbooks and shoved them into her bag. Apparently they didn't fit, so she tried stuffing them inside until it did. Poor bag. "Apparently the maximum is eight students per dorm."

"Whoa," said Piper as she searched for something in her satchel. "That's a lot of people. Dang it I forgot my keys again." Then she fished out a hair pin and tried to pick the lock.

Annabeth nodded. "You got that right, about the dorms I mean-two people sharing a room, meaning there are four rooms. And apparently we can't change for the rest of the year so I don't want to have any fights going on around here. It'll just be hell being in the same place everyday with a person you hate."

Rachel hummed in agreement. "You sure wouldn't want that happening."

_Ah, imagine the joys of being placed with a girly, annoying cheerleader for what basically is eternity, no offence Piper. You know we didn't mean you._

"Wouldn't want what happening?"

Piper pulled back. "HOLY MOTHER OF-"

Hazel covered her ears. Always the sensible one.

"-JE-JELLY!" Piper quickly corrected herself as a teacher passed by giving her a look. "I said jelly."

"Hazel what in the name of Hades are you doing here?!" Rachel screeched, making Annabeth cringe slightly.

Hazel beamed. "I came back! Remember I said I was coming in a few weeks time and it's been a few weeks time, so here I am!"

"Welcome back, Hazey!" someone hollered from behind.

"Hazey? Wow Valdez, just wow."

"How was Australia?" Leo said patting her head.

"New Zealand."

"Same thing." **(A/N No it isn't.)**

"It was good."

"So where's the souvenirs?"

"What did you see?"

"Do you buy something for me?"

"Did you buy anything for me?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I missed you guys too."

"Aww, we missed you heaps!" said Annabeth giving her a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Leo yelled.

And that resulted in a lot of people squishing Hazel. Most of them were friends, but some were just random students who liked joining group hugs.

"Guys-can't-breathe!" Hazel gasped. "Dying-here-help-get-off-now!"

"Oh right, sorry Hazey."

"So what's new?"

"Well we're going to move into our dorms soon, I have no idea when but I'm pretty sure it'll be soon. Piper joined the cheerleading team-yeah shocking right? OW! THAT HURT LIKE HELL-jeez, don't ever do that again Beauty Queen.

"Um, what else-eh-oh yeah, Reyna and I have started dating-OW! OKAY OKAY I WAS JUST JOKING! YOU CHICKS PUNCH HARD-GODS, why am I friends with you?

"Er-um, I'm in the fix-it club, or something. Wow I even forgot my own club's name. This is bad. And Reyna is thinking of joining the S.R.C. and Rachel-what is Rachel doing...oh yeah she has decided to make up a petition for a fortune telling club-or something like that. Oh and she's in the art club-no surprise there...-"

"So anything else?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "Wellll...Piper has a boy-"

"SHUT UP" Annabeth smirked at her reaction and Hazel looked at her with curiosity.

Leo's eyes widened. "OMG. Piper has a boyfriend?! Really? Well that is surprising-"

"WHAT?"

"I said that was...inspriring. Yeah! Inspiring us to date." Piper glared at him, but he ignored her. "So who is it? Is it that weird lanky guy who was sitting next to you in class yesterday? Wow never knew you had the hots for him. Or Connor Stoll? I heard you guys are getting steamy in class, hey. Or maybe one of those jocks, maybe Will Solace? I bet you have make out sessions after school near the gym. I bet-"

Piper punched him in the stomach. Hard. Nothing else to say.

"What's his name?" Hazel asked eyeing Leo carefully as he held his stomach and groaned.

"I don't have a fudging boyfriend,"

"Fudging? Really?"

"OKAY GUYS WHATEVER, WHO CARES ABOUT BEAUTY QUEEN'S LOVE LIFE!"

"Yeah who cares about my love life!" Piper said crossing her arms.

Hazel gasped. "So you admit you have one?"

"No! I just-ARGHH!" Piper yelled in frustration.

"Piper and Jason sittin' in a tree!" Rachel cooed.

"..."

"That's it. They're just sitting." Piper glared at Rachel. "What? It's true!"

Hazel gasped again. "His name is Jason?"

"JASON?! So HE'S-but-I-huh?" Leo yelled incredulously.

"I heard ma name,"

Piper whipped around.

Reyna nodded. "Yes, we were talking about you. You and-"

"Football!" Piper cried. She leaned on her locker trying to act casual. "Uh I mean-You and football, you know...'cause you're a jock and everything..."

"Oh this way too cliché," Leo made clicking noise with his tongue. "The jock and the cheerleader always-"

"HEYO!"

Leo yelped as a boy jumped into our little group.

"Hey Wise Girl!" he said. Annabeth smirked.

"Seaweed Brain,"

"Owl Head,"

"Fish Face."

"Blondie."

"Dummy."

"Annie!"

"Perseus!"

"BETHIE!"

"Nemo."

She and Percy had a staring competition for a minute. His sea-green eyes bore into hers. She narrowed her eyes slightly and he did the same. Then she blinked.

"HAH! YOU BLINKED! I WIN!" He cried triumphantly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but a smile was tugging on her lips.

Yes! She finally didn't have to be a loner in classes now! Nowadays, they sat together in every single lesson. He was even nicer and friendlier than she thought he would be. I mean, wasn't he supposed to be that obnoxious, self-absorbed, flirtatious, egotistical, stupid, annoying, hot jock? Wow, for once in her life she had been wrong.

She liked the way his eyes twinkled when he spoke. He was good looking-she had to admit, but she was pretty sure he was just her friend.

Just a friend! A _friend_. _Only_ a friend.

He was so nice to have forgiven her, after he was the victim of _two_ of her temper tantrums. Seriously, she just lost it sometimes.

Oh lookie here-she found another thing to add to her label. The short-tempered, violent, dull, smart blonde one.

Man, her life was so sad. **(A/N don't say that! you're life is awesome...well, it will get better...hopefully.)**

"Huh, you're already giving each other nicknames," Reyna smirked. Then she turned to Piper and Jason. "What about you guys?"

Jason, being the oblivious guy he is, started spilling everything. "Oh well Piper calls me-"

"Jason shut up."

"What?" he asks looking at Piper. "She asked! The polite thing to do was answer!" A gentleman, huh? Annabeth got a good look of him.

She recalled the times she heard some girls talking about him. Talking about his "sexy body" and "dreamy eyes". Was it just her, or did that just sound super creepy.

Annabeth looked over at him. Hm, he did look fit-and he was definitely hot but just not her type. And his "mesmerizing eyes"? They were electric blue, yeah they were nice. But Percy's were sea-green..._she did not just compare them. _

There was also something familiar of those eyes. She was pretty sure she had seen them before but she just couldn't remember who-

"-Rachel, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper and I are going to share a dorm." Reyna was saying. "What about you guys,"

"Well...we could always share with you girls," Percy says casually.

"HAHA no. The school is really paranoid about those things and they really don't want any of us to get pregnant or anything." Reyna said. "You know cuz they think we might start-"

Hazel immediately covered her ears. "-doing stuff" Reyna finished carefully. Percy laughs and casually puts his arm around her. Annabeth froze, and he noticed what he had done and quickly pulled away.

"Aww..." Piper cooed. "Percabeth!"

Everyone looked at her weirdly. Piper frowned. "I did not just say that.

"Percabeth?" Leo says. "WHAT THE HELL is PERCABETH? That's not even a name...I think."

Piper frowned again. "Couple name. Percy plus Annabeth. Annercy sounds horrible. So Perc-abeth." she said the words slowly as if she were talking to some clueless kids-maybe she was. "PERCABETH."

*face palm*

Piper sees my expression. "Oh don't worry they do it to everyone, even people who are just friends."

"Who? Who does it?"

"Uh-WHO ELSE? Anyways, they have heaps of weird names like Percabeth, Frazel, Leyna, Jasper..."

"Jasper?"

"Me and Jason."

"Jason and I,"

"You knew what I meant Annabeth."

"Leyna? L-leyna?! As in Leo and-and-"

"YUP HONEY WE HAVE A COUPLE NAME!"

"..."

"Frazel isn't what I think it is...is it?"

"LOL FRAZEL."

"Be quiet."

"Percabeth. Percabeth? Seriously that is a horrible name! PERCABETH...What the-"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Piper screamed. Remember they were still in the hallway near the lockers. People were looking over at them weirdly-but Piper doesn't give a shiz. **(A/N and I see that Annabeth is not trying to swear)**

"Wait wait!" Leo says putting his hand up. He looked like a small kid asking the teacher to go to the bathroom. "Before you say anything else-" Everyone waits in silence. Leo looks dead serious. She had never seen him so concentrated before.

Then he broke into a smile.

"PIPER AND JASON SITTIN' IN A TREE

"K-I-MWAH-MWAH-I-N-G"

_Oh gods._

"FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A GOLDEN CARRIAGE

"SUCKIN HIS THUMB, WETTIN' HIS PANTS

"DOIN THE NAKED BABY DANCE

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL-DADDY'S IS DRINKING ALCHOL-"

"SHUT THE **(hey look! this much more entertaining to see than looking at a rude word!)** UP OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" Piper yells. She's blushing. Jason looks red too. Rachel is looking at them like _OOoOoOoOh!_

A few random bloggers come up and start taking pictures. Annabeth caught some them cooing "Aww, Jasper!"

"Valdez..." she growls. "I swear I will rip your limbs off and feed you body to the wolves-"

And then the bell rings.

"SAVED BY THE BELL!" he hollers and runs away. Reyna is following behind muttering something about 'Leyna' and how strange she finds it that they look at them like a couple. Hazel tags along with Piper as she explains their new classes together. Rachel is sprinting down the hall to get to her next art class. Jason has disappeared-

"Come one Owl Head," Percy says smiling. "Let's go before those girls come for Percabeth photos."

Annabeth laughs. "What's next? Liper? Traitie?"

"Traitie?"

"Oh you know Katie and Travis from our Maths class."

"I thought they hated each other."

"Exactly."

**DON'TMINDMEI'MJUSTANAWESOMELINEBREAKERDOINGWHATLIN EBREAKERSDO**

"Annabeth!" somebody says in a piercing whisper.

"Hmm?" she replied absently as she scribbled down some notes about how "fire can be extinguished when a container is placed over the top of it-this happens because fire needs oxygen to spread and placing the container on top closes it's air sup-"

"What does this mean?"

She looked up and Percy pointed to a word in the text book.

"Aluminosilicates." she read out. "A word for minerals, oxygen-stuff like that."

"Oh, okay."

Annabeth went back. "-ply. Thus making the fire burn out comple-"

"Annabeth what does this say?" She looked over again.

"Sternocleidoimastoid."

"What does it mean?" She gave Percy a look.

"It's a muscle around your neck."

"Oh, okay."

She sighs and goes back. "-tely." Next paragraph. "When adding liquids to a naked flame, the fire will immedia-"

"Annabeth?"

She sighed. "What Percy?"

"What's the date?"

She gives him a look.

"I was just joking!"

"Good."

''-tely spread." She pushed back a loose curl and stopped as she thought about what else she should write.

Or maybe she had done enough. She had written three pages worth of science notes...nah, you can never have too many science notes.

She could feel somebody looking-staring-at her, she turned around and saw Percy. "Um, do you need anything, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hmm?" he said absently. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, n-no! I was just-um what did you write about for minerals?"

She glanced over at his page. "Percy you haven't written anything."

"Who said you need to write to learn anything?"

"Me."

"Aw, but science class is soooo boring. I hate being in it. Can you help me?" he whined.

"What do you need help with? Actually no, why don't you copy what's on the whiteboard. Okay?" she said calmly. Annabeth flicked through her pages, then stopped when she realised that Percy still hadn't written anything.

Percy stared blankly at the white board. He furrowed his brows as if trying to make out the words. As if they all looked jumbled around, and he couldn't understand...

"Percy are you dyslexic?"

He looked taken back. "W-what?" She looked into his eyes, he looked nervous.

"Are you dyslexic?" He hesitated or a while, then he nodded slowly.

"But I'm not stupid," he mumbled. "I just can't see things properly."

"Just because you have dyslexia doesn't mean you're stupid. You just look at things differently," she said softly. "You know, I have ADHD."

He looked up. "You do?"

"Yeah, and I'm just saying even the best students like me have flaws-and that just shows that we take time getting somewhere-sometimes we do end up getting there." she gave him a small smile "And I promise not to tell, you're secret is safe with me."

Percy studies her for a moment, then he grins. "Thanks,"

She returns his smile warmly and closes her book. "Well the bell's going to ring any minute so we-"

RINGADINGDING

"Never mind."

She went to her locker again and got out her art notebook and English binder. Percy waited for her.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys-I mean you've already sat with me once so I thought maybe I could get away from the jock table and-"

"Yeah sure!"

"Okay thanks,"

"Let's go I'm starving."

Annabeth was in a good mood, must've shown in her smile as she walked down the corridor with Percy. Then her hands fell on her pocket.

She suddenly frowned and patted her pocket once more. "Oh shivers." She looked in her bag and in her jacket.

"What's wrong." Percy asked frowning as she sat down on the floor and took every single thing out.

"I can't find my fudging money for lunch," she moaned. This was just great. The tough, nerdy blonde Annabeth Chase lost her lunch money.

"Oh I can give you some of my money, I earned heaps of cash yesterday."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks, Perce. I promise to pay you back."

"No prob." They started walking again to the cafeteria.

"This is so cliché,"

"Yeah but I guess the author of this fanfic wanted us to show that we are bonding with each other."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Hey what's a fanfic."

"Agh, forget it." she muttered. "Oh hey look! There they are."

"Let's get food first."

"Right."

Annabeth bought a salad with some water and put it onto her tray then they walked over to the table.

Rachel was sitting down with a scarf wrapped around her head, muttering or chanting some odd words from what looked like a spell book. Reyna was sitting opposite her, on her iphone. Leo sat next to her peering over at what she was playing, asking her what she was playing, asking if he could play what she as playing. Hazel sat next to Leo with Frank on her other side. Piper sat next to Rachel and Jason was next to her. They were looking over a play book of some sort.

"Hey why all of a sudden are the boys are sitting here?" Rachel said stopping in the middle of her chant. Piper shrugged.

"Jason said he wanted to sit next to me."

"I came over because I saw Jason, and I figured it was Men sit at Ladies' table day."

"I came to say hi to Hazel."

"Annabeth asked me."

"You asked me."

"No you asked me!"

"No-"

"Who cares just sit and eat!" Reyna yelled.

It was pretty quiet at the table. Maybe it was just awkward because Jason and Piper weren't a couple-yet they would be in each other's eyes and all, and look away blushing.

"Heh heh, Jasper...Percabeth..." Leo snickered.

"Seriously guys, Percabeth? What the hell."

"I kinda like the name Jasper."

"Leyna beats all of your names biatches"

"Shut up."

"Frazel sounds weird."

"I know right?"

"Like _FRAZEL_, I don't know it just sounds funny."

"Not as funny as PERCABETH! It sounds so...strange."

"Guys," Piper said. "We don't need to go through this again."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Actually I think I'm saying that because I don't have a couple name."

"Actually you do. It's with Percy-Perachel."

"That sounds horrible."

"Perachel. Or Prachel?"

"Same thing."

"Why me and him?"

"Because you guys are 'cute together.' I don't know the shit that goes around in those heads."

Percy looked over at Rachel strangely, then he noticed a book near her tray.

"Hey whose reading this?!"

"That would be me."

"Oh my gods, I love this series."

"Really me too!"

"The main character is the best in the whole wide world."

"I know right!"

A passing girl took out her camera and snapped a shot. "Cute Perachel moment guys."

Rachel rolled her eyes and muttered something, then the two of them went back to talking about the series.

Reyna smirked at them and whispered to Annabeth "I think somebody's _jea-lous_"

"I'm no jealous!" she snapped.

"I was only kidding," Reyna said laughing lightly before telling Leo to stop doing something.

No. She wasn't jealous. Why should she be jealous? He wasn't even hers. No she was bit...envious(?) because Percy had meant to spend time with her. That sounded like a spoilt, attention-seeking girl.

Maybe she felt that way because he seemed so excited around Rachel. Talking to her like they had been friends forever. Maybe it hurt her because they looked so easy together-that sounds weird but you get what she meant. Maybe it hurt because it took several days to finally be friends with him, while it took Rachel just a second. Maybe it hurt because he looked as if he could tell Rachel anything-when he only meant to tell her his secrets.

Maybe she was envious, angry, frustrated, irritated, sad-but she wasn't jealous.

They weren't even together.

**Me: And that's it for now! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLLL! Very important that you vote!**

**Nico: where am I?**

**Me: what are you talking about you're right here.**

**Nico: where?**

**Me: in front of me**

**Nico: no in the story**

**Me: you're talking in the story right now.**

**Nico: no but I'm not even mentioned in this chapter!**

**Me: You are look I'm talking to you right now.**

**Nico:...**

**Thalia: HOW COME I'M NOT IN HERE!**

**Me: uhh...you're sick, remember**

**Thalia: when will I get better?**

**Me: uh idk**

**Thalia: you should know**

**Me:...guys you'll come-**

**Leo: WHERE AM I?**

**Me: Leo you're in the chapter**

**Leo: I know I just wanted to see if you were paying attention to my awesomeness.**

**Me: YOU'RE MY FAV CHARACTER OFCOURSE I PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR AWESOMENESS!**

**Percy: I thought I was your favourite character!**

**Me: you're so...2009 **

**Percy: *GASP* (a/n jks only joking!)**


	11. MISSION: FIND A ROOMMATE

**Hey guys!**

**Special thanks to those who have reviewed on this!**

**I can only promise to post a chapter every two weeks at the latest! I AM SO SORRY BUT THERE'S THIS REALLY FUNNY STORY...nvm.**

**OKAY REVIEW TIME!**

_**alisa said-**_

_**this is so good its like a love story but ur writing is amazin are you an author in reel life? u have 2 to be a jernalist or something**_

**And I said-**

**aww...really? Thank you so much! It's funny because I'm not a journalist (is that what you meant?) or anything.**

**LOLOL I DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB...OR A LIFE TO BE EXACT.**

**I'm still in the seventh grade! (oops probs gave away my age...) but that is such a kind compliment in my point of view. THANK YOU :)**

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I LIVE OFF THEM!

OKAY STORY TIME AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BECAUSE I WAS KIND OF IN A HURRY WRITING IT!

* * *

**Facebook**

**Percy Jackson has posted a comment: I'm bored.**

**Comments-**

**Rachel E. Dare-omg SAME!**

**Annabeth Chase-me too.**

**Frank Zhang-well you can always entertain yourself by doing stuff.**

**Frank Zhang-oh my gods, I did not just rite that **

**Frank Zhang- GAH! HOW DO YOU DELETE COMMENTS?!**

**Leo Valdez-AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Piper Mclean-Heheh lol entertain yourself.**

**Leo Valdez-OH MYGODS I LOVE YOU FAI **

**Frank Zhang-I don't.**

**Reyna Brown-hush now little ones, you don't want Hazel to get jealous now do we?**

**Haze Levesque-or maybe Reyna is just jealous that Leo is developing feelings for Frank :P**

**Reyna Brown-WHAT?! NO**

**Piper Mclean-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOL**

**Reyna Brown-Piper likes Jason. Jason likes Piper. I think I just made an important point.**

**Silena Beauregard-AWWW JASPER!**

**Lacy Mitchell-n'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

**Piper Mclean-not as cute as CHARLENA!**

**Annabeth Chase-*face palm***

**Leo Valdez-heh cheerleaders...**

**Percy Jackson-lol yeah cheerleaders.**

**Silena Beauregard-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! **

**Lacy Mitchell-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? **

**Piper Mclean-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Leo Valdez-NOTHING**

**Percy Jackson-NOTHING AT ALL!**

**Annabeth Chase-such idiots**

**Percy Jackson-HEY!**

**Annabeth Chase-hello. **

**Leo Valdez-EXCUSE ME?!**

**Annabeth Chase-Your excused**

**Jason Grace-scrolling through the photo albums...****I see Leo washing his hands in a birdbath.**

**Jason Grace-please explain.**

**Leo Valdez-#YOLO**

**Piper Mclean-OH MY FRICKIN-STOP WITH THE YOLO**

**Leo Valdez-YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO**

**Piper Mclean-it seems like you want me to kill you.**

**Leo Valdez-YOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOLOYOL OYOLOYOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOL**

**Jason Grace-yup he wants you to kill him**

**Reyna Brown-and I'm pretty sure no one will mind having Leo dead.**

**Leo Valdez-ur mean!**

**Leo Valdez-OIUGKBJWEADSHIOADUGEFKVRJBEWLHLIDOGUEFQBRLH IEPfdgaubljerqihapfdigabreih[afdpgouerqbugouvwguUO UwvkguovguOUvguoDYCHFYDEc**

**Piper Mclean-stop raping the key board. **

**Piper Mclean-It does not appreciate being raped.**

**Leo Valdez-I can do wateva I want to ma keyboard.**

**Piper Mclean-and that comment disturbs me...**

**Jason Grace-you haven't exactly explained why you were washing ur hands in the birdbath...and taking a selfie...at the same time...**

**Annabeth Chase-...**

**Percy Jackson-O_o**

**Leo Valdez-I'm magic, I do random shit like that.**

**Leo Valdez-and maybe I wanted to wash my hands!**

**Hazel Levesque-in a bird bath?**

**Leo Valdez-#YOLO**

**Annabeth Chase-*shakes head* wow. Just wow.**

**Rachel. E Dare-that is just so sad.**

**Leo Valdez-what?! I once saw Percy peeing in a bush**

**Leo Valdez-I almost died on the spot**

**Percy Jackson-yea tht was kinda embarrassing**

**Frank Zhang-...**

**Rachel E. Dare-O_o**

**Hazel Levesque-PROCESSING INFORMATION-**

**Annabeth Chase-*reading information again to confirm***

**Jason Grace-*trying to understand what's going on***

**Piper Mclean-reading-**

**Piper Mclean-...**

**Piper Mclean-FRICK**

**Piper Mclean-You saw HIM and...he was...and u...**

**Piper Mclean-I think my brain just died.**

**Piper Mclean-excuse me while I go burn myself for imagining the situation he has just explained.**

**Reyna Brown-...**

**Piper Mclean-gross. ugh. yuck. eck. bleck. uck. help. dying. 911. I need an ambulance. my brain is dying. I am dying. nvm I don't think I will survive. uck. ew. yuck.**

**Leo Valdez-ah my dear Beauty Queen, nobody ever asked you to imagine such things**

**Piper Mclean-nobody ever told you to give such information.**

**Leo Valdez-touché **

**Rey Rey's POV**

**Reyna:...**

**me: oh right...sorry-**

**Reyna's POV**

_So it was definitely Annabeth, and Piper of course-adding Hazel to the list, and we cannot leave out Rachel._

She counted the names, one two three four five. They could fit in three more. She quickly wrote a list of people that could possibly in their dorm.

Actually scratch that-people who would definitely not be in their dorm.

_Percy Jackson-he's a boy._

_Leo Valdez-no way in hell._

_Jason...don't know his last name._

_Fra-okay basically no BOYS._

Okay now the people who were already in a different dorm-or just people she disliked.

_Octavian-oh wait oopsie, soz keep forgetting he's not a girl._

Or maybe people that Piper didn't like-

_Drew Tanaka...That's all I got._

People that Annabeth didn't like?

_Clarisse maybe, jks Annabeth doesn't hate anyone_

How about Hazel?

_Octavian-oh wait already said that_

Okay this was annoying. Let's stick with people who are already in a group-

_Clarisse_

_Juniper_

_A girl named Lucy...or something like that._

_Nyssa..._

_Piper._

_Annabeth._

_Rachel._

_Hazel..._

_Seriously?! Now I have to start all over again!_

Surely there were more people in the world. Reyna sighed. _Think! THINK!_

"Watcha writing?"

"AGHH!"

"MAAHH!"

She fell off her chair and sent the person knocking down. Reyna rubbed her head and scolded.

"Rachel don't do that!"

Rachel got up and dusted her clothes. "I wasn't the one who knocked us over."

"I wasn't the one who made us get knocked over!"

"Touché."

Reyna huffed and sat down in her seat again. Rachel pulled a chair closer.

"So...watcha doin?"

"Planning on who should be in our dorm."

"And?"

"Writing who should not be in our dorm."

"And?"

"Wondering if you _should_ be in our dorm."

"I was joking! Only joking," she put her hands up in surrender. Then she observed the list.

"Mm hmm...uh huh...yeah...mm hmm..." she slammed the paper back down on the table. "So far so good Rey!"

"Don't call me that."

"Rey Rey?"

"No."

"Reynie poo?"

"Never."

"Reynana?"

"...what the-okay you know what I give up. You're impossible."

"Okay! I'll just be over there." Said Rachel. She went away to wherever 'over there' was.

Reyna nodded absentmindedly and continued staring at the paper. Why she was doing this-she didn't know. Oh well, she already started. Now she had to finish. Because Reyna Brown does not quit! Never! Once started, must be finished! Because there is no such thing as unfinished-zZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZzz

* * *

And now Reyna was having a lovely dream full of Cullen fairies and unicorns and sunshine and rainbows.

Pfft. lol. No she would never dream of such things. Instead her dream was filled with stabbing and melting barbie dolls in the microwave and laughing manically.

...No. Those were Annabeth and Piper's dreams.

What were we talking about again? Oh yeah, her dream. Her dream was where she was happily ruling the land of warriors and hot chocolate. She was enjoying herself and it must have been the weirdest dream she had ever had, but anything could happen here so she was having fun while it lasted.

And being in charge of the land of warriors and chocolate was pretty fun.

She was walking along the path with her two dogs, Aurum and Argentum. She had no idea how they got into the dream, but oh well! And she was just having a peaceful stroll...and she went to pick some of the flowers. They were pretty flowers, purple and yellow and pink and blue. So pretty. And she bent down to pick them up and sniff them. Except she didn't smell anything, cuz it was a dream, duh. But she pretended that they did smell nice. She grinned and made a small bouquet and she was about to go skipping away when one of the flowers talked to her.

"I HATE YOU FOREVER!"

She stopped and looked at the flower that had apparently yelled at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I picked you! I didn't mean to get you upset." Why else would a flower suddenly start hating you. She frowned at the flower and was about to place it back where it came from-

"TRAVIS YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" it yelled. Reyna furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking at the very angry flower. Then the flower started cursing and such, and she was holding it-staring confusedly.

Then she jolted awake.

She couldn't believe she had slept in class.

"TRAVISSTOLLIWILLKICKYOURASSALLTHEWAYTOCHINAIFYOUK EEPDOINGTHIS!IHATEYOU-YOUDISGUSTINGLITTLEPESTIWILL KILLYOUONEDAYANDTHENWE'LLSEEWHOWILLBELAUGHINGTHEN! YOUIRRITATINGSONOFAGORILLA!YOUHORRIBLEDISREPSCTFUL MAGGOTTHATDESERVESTOBEKILLED!YOUANNOYINGOBNOXIOUSE GOTISTICALJOCK!YOU-YOU-IHATEYOUTRAVISSTOLL!FOREVER !"

"..."

Words picked up from there-

Travis. Stoll. Ass. China. Pest. Kill. One day. Son...of a gorilla. Disrespectful. Annoying. Egotistical. Hate. Travis Stoll. Something about forever.

THEORY-

Words come from a girl who hates a stupid boy's guts.

She looked up and saw a very angry girl holding some dead flowers in her hands. She followed her glare and saw a laughing boy with curly hair. He had a cocky grin that you just wished you could slap off. The girl charged forward at him, and he immediately rushed out-but his laughs could still be heard. The girl threw the flowers on the ground as she watched the figure running off.

Reyna was still trying to recover from her messed up dream. She looked up at the furious girl.

"STOLL!" she retreated and slumped onto a chair. "That disgusting imbecile. That idiotic jerk. That disrespectful pig. That-" She rattled on about how much she hated him blah blah-and how much she wished she had a dorm. Angry that she didn't have a dorm. Disgruntled and saying that he was the reason why she didn't have a stupid dorm.

**ALERT ALERT! DORM ROOMATE FOUND ALERT!**

_YES! I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER ONE OF US! OR RATHER ME!_

"Katie, isn't it?" she said coming forward. She looked up.

"Yes." she replied rather grumpily. "And you care because...?"

"Reyna! It's me I'm Reyna!" she said waving her arms about. "Don't you remember me?!

"No."

"..."

"Should I?"

"Um...yes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah yeah, but that's not the point right now. I was just wondering if you happen to get along with the following people." She pointed to the list of people.

"Uh, I guess...?"

"Great! Do you want to be apart of my dorm this year?"

"Iwouldlovetobepartofyourdormthisyear!" *_Assuming she said yes.*_

"Okay!"

"..."

"..."

"Now what?"

"Oh...I'll tell Rachel." Rachel was sitting in a corner of the room reading a book...or at least it look like she was reading a book. She was also making weird noises that kind of sounded like snoring. When Reyna removed it she found her sleeping.

"Rachel!Igotapersontobeapartofourdorguesswhatherna meisKatieandsheisthebestIactuallydon'tknowmuchabou therbuutdon'tworrysheisn'taslutordruggieoranything ."

Rachel stared at her blankly. "...Come again?"

"Just-come with me."

Reyna was practically dragging her to Katie who was playing with some flowers. She seemed to love them. Reyna recalled the things she heard about her-plant lover, environment freak. She seemed pretty cool, and she didn't care if she didn't know Reyna. She accepted the invite without any hesitation.

"Did you have any plans on being with somebody else?" Reyna asked. Katie didn't see her arrive and she jumped back a little.

"Oh yeah, my friend Juniper was going to be with me-but then something random happened and she went off with somebody else. I don't really care whom I with. Just as long as there is NO STOLLS and stuff. Okay?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

"..."

"Hi I'm Rachel." she said and stuck out her hand. "I like painting, art, fortune telling, mind reading, eating, drinking, sleeping, smiling, reading, sitting, walking, breathing, blinking, Divergent-OH MY GODS don't you get me started on those books!"

"Yes, please do not get her started on those books."

Katie grabbed Rachel's shoulders. "YOU READ DIVERGENT?!"

"Yes!"

"OHMYGODSILOVEDIVERGENTITISTHEBESTBOOKOFALLTIMEICO ULDN'TBELIEVEWHENISAWITIWASLIKEOHMYGOSHTHISISAMAZI NGIJUSTWANTOTDIEBECAUSEIT'SAWESOME!

"IKNOWRIGHTANDIWASLIKEILOVEYOUWHOEVERWROTETHISBOOK BECAUSEIT'SLIKEMYFRIGGINGLIFENOWANDIJUSTCAN'TSTOPR EADINGITANDOHMYFRIGGINGGODS,DIDYOUHEARTHETRAILERIS OUT!AGHH!CAN'TWAITSOEXCITEDGOINGTOSEEIT!SOGOINGTOS EEIT!ICAN'TWAIT!"

"MENEITHER!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

Annabeth also happened to be passing by and she looked at Reyna. Looked at Rachel, then Katie. Looked back at her. Walked away like _Your on your own, honey._

"Well at least you like each other."

"AND THEN I WAS LIKE FULL ON FREAKING OUT WHEN-"

Blah blah Divergent blah blah blah movie better be good blah can't wait blah blah I'll die if it's horrible blah seriously blah blah I'm not joking BLAH BLAH BLAH!

But she guessed it could have been worse. At least they weren't fan girls or anything-

_BLAH BLAH ermagerd Zayn Malik is so frickin' hot BLAH I'm going to marry HARRY! blah I'll kill any girl who dates them BLAH BLAH I FRIGGING LOVE YOU ONE DIRECTION WHOOOO!_

Yes. It could have been worse.

Okay one spot taken. Two to go.

Maybe she should leave those two alone and find somebody else. Yeah. Good idea.

Maybe they could just have six people. Yeah. And then have the spare room used for something else. Yeah! Like a storage room. _No._ Or a study. _No._ Or a...something. _Just leave it to the others._

Right. She had done her part. Now the rest would do theirs...leave Rachel out-she already made Katie feel welcome.

* * *

**Piper**

_Mission-FIND A SUITABLE ROOMATE_

_Why? BECAUSE I HAVE TO...OR I'LL END UP WITH SOME WEIRDOS._

It was pretty simple. Usually she would just have to make sure Drew was out of it. But apparently she was already in her own group so all she had to do was pick some randomo.

Eeny Meeny Miny Moe. Catch a tigger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. But why would you let him go? I mean you just caught him...by the toe-which actually doesn't necessarily make sense. What is a tigger? Do they even have toes? If so, is it even possible to catch one by a TOE?! Let's fix this up.

Eeny meeny miny moe. Catch a tigger with a net. If it hollers at you, ignore him and leave the weird thing alone. Eeenie meenie miney moe. Wait those aren't even words.

This was harder than she thought. Using eeny meeny miny moe as a way of choosing is ridiculous. I mean, it doesn't even make frickin' sense!

So scratch that.

How do you ask a random person to join? Do you just go up and say "Hey random person, join my dorm and we can be besties for the rest of the year!"

...well that was one way. Or maybe she could...no. That would be just weird. But if she didn't do that then she would have to do the first option which was just weirder.

Okay, the next person who talks to her will be asked to join the dorm. Yeah, that seems fair. Now just hope some bitch doesn't start chatting to you. Just keep walking, and walking.

"Hey Piper!"

She turned around and saw a girl passing by. She smiled, but then realised that this girl had a dorm already. Ugh.

"Hey Juniper!"

She skipped away and gave her a little wave. "Bye Piper!"

"Bye Juniper."

Hmm...who else.

Um...uh...hm...urm...

She sat down miserably in a chair. Screw the whole recruiting thing.

She decided to open up a book of Greek Mythology or something. Oh look. Monsters. More monsters. And...more. Ooh and gods. And goddesses. And they should really put some clothes on. And more monsters. And...how many monsters are there?! Oh. A hundred. A thousand. A million. Half-man half-goat. Half-man half-horse. Half-mortal half-god. Half-...okay there are a lot of halfies in this story. Blah blah blah blah blah. Blah moon goddess blah blah sea god blah Tartar sauce or something blah blah hell blah love goddess blah blah Heracles.

Oh, finally something she has heard of. Hercules/Heracles same thing. Well he fought. And killed. And married. And...died. Young. Now he's a god. He used to be a demigod. A demigod that killed a lot of things. His family was killed. Well that's sad. Killed by...Hera. _*Flicking through pages to see who Hera is.* _Goddess of marriage, married Zeus-lord of the skies or something. Also known as her...brother. And they had children...

Blech, gross.

"Um, excuse me this is my spot," she heard a voice say behind her.

Piper turned around and saw a girl with black hair and electrifying blue eyes. She was pointing to the seat she was in and her lips were pursed tightly. She looked like a punkish, emo-ish kind of person. And the way she said things and her eyes made her think of someone but she didn't know who...

She realised the girl was still looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise that anyone was sitting here," she said quickly getting up and putting her satchel over her shoulder. The girl gave a little shrug.

"It's okay, it was just that my phone and jacket was kind of left here so I came to get it."

She pointed to the items on the desk. A phone and a jacket.

"Sorry," Piper said again.

"Nah it's fine," the girl slumped into her chair and put her feet up. She gestured to the seat next to her. "Sit down. What's your name?"

"Piper, Piper Mclean," she said sitting down. The girl nodded.

"That's nice. Great to know, my name is Thalia." she offered her hand and Piper shook it.

"No last name?" she asked. Thalia shrugged.

"I don't do last names," she said. "But yours sounds awfully familiar. Mclean...Mclean. I've heard of it."

_Bet ya have._

"Very popular name," Piper replied, kind of tired of avoiding everybody. Why couldn't just one person hear her last name and be like "cool."

Her parents were Tristan and Aphrodite Mclean. *sigh* yes, THE Tristan and Aphrodite Mclean. Actor and fashion designer, yeah she was their kid. It was cool, but it's not all-it's pretty cracked up to be. She hardly got to see them because they were either in Hawaii filming a movie or Paris to present a new clothing line. They loved her a lot, but they just didn't have time.

And it was pretty awkward when she would hear people talk about how hot her dad was or how sexy her mom was. Ew. Like seriously how would you like it if someone started talking about how much they wanted to do stuff with your parents. You wouldn't like it, would you? Well she obviously did not.

"Okay," Thalia said causally. Well that was close.

Thalia took out her ear buds and started listening to some really loud music. Like really, really loud as in Piper-could-hear-every-word-of-the-song loud. She didn't really know what to do now, so she reached into her bag for her Maths Book. Because she was in her Maths class, right? Was this even her class? She just walked in randomly, so caught up in everything. Oh wait...nope this was her class. But then...she had never seen this girl in any of her classes.

"Um, I don't remember ever seeing you in Maths," she said. Thalia raised her eyebrow in question.

"Huh?" Piper tried again.

"I said I don't remember seeing you in my class before."

"What?"

"_I don't remember you being in my class."_

"I can't hear you!"

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU BEFORE!" then she tried to compose herself because of the odd looks she was getting fro the other classmates. "Maybe you would be able to hear me if you the music wasn't so loud!"

Thalia took out her ear buds. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. The music was too loud."

Piper shook her head. "You're impossible."

Thalia grinned. "I get that a lot. And what were you saying, again?"

"I haven't seen you in my class all year."

"Oh yeah," Thalia said coolly. "I was sick for the first week of school, then the second and third week I kinda skipped to go off to this concert thing with my friends."

"You skipped school?" Piper asked incredulously. "How did you get away with it?"

"My dad is never home or anything, my mom is messed up-they're never home so I can do whatever I want. My brother always tells me to stay at home, but it's so much fun travelling."

"So you _are_ in my class, right?"

"Um..." Thalia looked around. "What is this?"

"Maths."

"Oh I have History or somethin' like that right now, but I might just stay here."

"Okay." she said, not really sure on what to say.

Thalia didn't seem to care if she got in trouble or not. Lol rebel. And she was pretty sure she had heard her name from somewhere, maybe heard Annabeth and Rachel talking about her...and she was apparently in her year as well.

"Are you a senior?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. But I've been held back once...I think. But I don't really care-my dad does but I don't. He's kind of given up on me, good thing I'm not an only child."

Piper nodded, and she sort of wished she had a sibling. It's hard when you're the only child of a famous actor and fashion designer. It puts a lot of pressure on you to be something amazing-to follow your parent's footsteps. She wish she could be like Thalia, laid back, just chllin' and doing whatever.

"-And then there was this one time where we put dog poop in a bag and set it on fire, then we placed in outside somebody's door and they find it and try to put the fire out with their foot-ah hilarious," Thalia smiled at her own memory, and Piper shook out of her thoughts. She looked at her observingly.

"You know, the Hunters could always get some more people on the road, you could always join if you want," she said. "My friend-I asked her if she wanted to come, but in the end she said no because she cared about her studies and stuff, but maybe it was because she was interested in a boy. But then again, if it was she would've told me, oh well."

"What does being interested in a boy have to do with anything?"

"Oh, the Hunters swear off boys,"

"What?"

Thalia shrugged again. "I guess the leader of the group just didn't like guys, so you're not aloud to have boyfriend."

"..."

"But you gotta admit, it's pretty awesome just going around the country-doing random stuff everyday. It's the life."

Maybe, but she wasn't sure if it should be her life. It seemed awesome, but being a 'goodie-two-shoes' she wanted to stay back and finish off her studies. She wanted to make sure she had a good job in the future-and it wasn't like Thalia was forcing her anyways, it was just a suggestion coming from her to join. And swearing off boys...

"I'll think about it," she said. Thalia nodded.

"Okay, just lemme' know when you what to join."

The cheerleader part of her said she could never let go of boys. Stupid cheerleader girly side.

* * *

_**Me: Don't forget to vote on the poll!**_

**Me: I have this new hunger games inspired pjo story called THE TITAN GAMES! and the main person is Piper, but at first I thought it should have been Annabeth but then I changed my mind because it made more sense with Piper...**

**Me: Anyways, it has everybody in it so CHECK IT! And I own everything :)**

**Uncle Rick: Biatch please, you own nothing.**

**Me: you're lying!**

**Uncle Rick: I own all of this stuff, and you're just some wannabe**

**Me: *sobs* it's so true!**

**Uncle Rick: your the liar here missy!**

**Me: *cries* I know! I am aren't I!**

**Uncle Rick: I mean, you update so late and treat the character in a terrible way**

**Me:**

**Uncle Rick:**

**Me:**

**Uncle Rick:**

**Me: SAYS THE GUY WHO SHOVED PERCABETH DOWN TO HELL**

**Uncle Rick: well...I was the one who invented them in the first place**

**Me:**

**Uncle Rick:**

**Me: **

**Uncle Rick:**

**Me:**

**Uncle Rick:**

**Me: yeah I guess you got a point...**

* * *

**FINALLY ALL MY ASSIGNMENT ARE FINISHED! YES! AND MY HOLIDAYS ARE SOON! i'm preparing for...A WRITING MARATHON! WOoOoOoOoOooO!**

**ok, sorry for the wait-I had so many things going on!**

**bye bye now!**

**-Di Blythe xox**


	12. Thalia vs Fro-yo machine

**:P**

* * *

"And that is also why I don't eat tofu."

Reyna had her chin propped in her hands and was looking at Thalia, taking in what she had just said. "Wow...that really _is_ an interesting story!"

"I know right, I mean the monkey and the sushi taco thingies-that is just totally awesome!" said Rachel.

"And then the sparkly onesie," Hazel giggled.

"And the pink poodle," Silena added.

"But how could you not eat it, I mean I eat it all the time! It's like my life! I live off it; I even have tofu burgers and everything!" Piper exclaimed waving her arms around.

Rachel shook her head. "_Yeah_, but remember what she said about the hobo and the coco pops-"

"Uh we really don't need to hear the story again," Annabeth interrupted. "And yes, that was a very...exciting adventure you had going on there and all, but I still think you should've told somebody before you ran off across the state."

"What? All we did was prank other weirdos and attack voodoo dolls!" Thalia said putting her feet up on the lunch table.

What the hell?

"Oh my gosh, you have voodoo dolls?" Piper said.

Silena made a face. "But they're so creepy!"

"Nah we just found them on the street, it was so random."

Annabeth looked at Thalia weirdly. This was just getting stranger and stranger. She exchanged a look with Katie, who agreed that everything was just getting crazier. Katie cleared her throat.

"Okay so _anyways_...I was thinking we could all go to that new yoghurt place after school! You know the one down from the cafe?"

Piper frowned. "Sorry, got to do my homework with-"

"Your boyfriend." Silena said adding an _OOoOoOOoOoh._

Piper rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

"She didn't deny it this time!" Rachel said clapping her hands.

"Who? Who is her boyfriend?" Thalia asked getting closer clearly interested. Reyna and Reyna grinned evilly.

"Well...-"

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

LOL.

**(SHOUT OUT TO NIKITABELLA! I LOVE U)**

"Whatever floats _your_ boat." Reyna snickered. Piper glared at her.

"So who is it?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth smirked. "We'll tell you the next time we see him, speaking of which...where're the boys?"

As if on cue, Leo plopped down next to Rachel. "Heyo peeps." He looked up at Thalia. "Oh what do we have here?"

"Her name is Thalia," Piper offered.

"Oh I know."

"Does everyone know Thalia except for me?!" Piper exclaimed loudly.

"I don't, and neither does Katie." Reyna pointed out.

Hazel put her hand up. "I don't know her either." Leo turned to Thalia.

"Last time I heard, you were dying." Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright now? You look better than ever. Like a-"

"Shut up Leo, she doesn't need you flirting with her." Reyna snapped.

Piper coughed and added a "Jealous."

Reyna ignored her and just ate her sandwich in silence.

"Where are the other guys?"

Leo shrugged. "I dunno. Somewhere..."

"So...can you people come to the yoghurt place? The boys are welcome." Leo did a fist-pump.

Thalia nodded. "Yeah sure, oh and can I ask my brother to come too?"

If Annabeth had been drinking from her water bottle, there would have been a spit-take. Same with Rachel.

Katie nodded. "Yeah sure."

"YOU HAVE A FRICKIN' BROTHER? WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"Didn't think it was important," Thalia said casually. "He's in our year."

"DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT?! WHAT-"

"Where is he? Can you point him out?" Hazel asked.

"I can't  
see him right now, you'll see him. I'll just ask him if he wants to come." She said and she started fiddling with her phone.

"Is everyone coming?"

"Yeah, basically...oh sorry my brother can't come; he has to do some homework."

"Shame, well there's always next time." Katie says

Hazel nodded. "Yeah...oh you know we can go up to the staffroom to tell them that we have a full dorm."

"Yeah, because Reyna, me, Annabeth, Katie, Rachel, Thalia, Hazel and Silena are eight right?"

"And how did you convince Silena again, Piper?"

"I told her that she could give Annabeth and Reyna free makeovers."

"WHAT?"

"Well that and she agreed to also because her other cabin has..._DREW_." Piper said.

"Okay everyone happy with that?"

"Yes" Then Rachel smiled evilly. There must be something about to happen because Rachel only does that smile when she has decided to ruin somebody's life.

"Guess what Katie said in Art class," Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare." She said in a low voice.

Rachel grinned cheekily. "Oh yes, Dare is my last name isn't it." Katie shook her head slowly.

"Well she said-"

"SHUT UP!"

"No. She said that she-mffrshphihdsd" Katie covered her mouth. Rachel licked her hand and she pulled away in disgust.

"EW!"

"SHE-"

"NO!

"LIKES-"

"SHUT UP."

"A-"

"AGH!"

"BOY!"

"I didn't say that!" Katie screeched. But her face was pink and it was a dead giveaway that she was lying.

"Yeah right, I'm asking you a question for maths and instead you go all 'WHAT? HE'S SO NOT HOT! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT!?'" Rachel said crossing her arms as if that is all she needs to say.

"I-but-no-I-didn't-you're lying-I wouldn't..." Katie spluttered. Rachel grinned at her like a Cheshire cat. "You guys believe me right! I_ so_ don't like anybody."

Responses-

Annabeth:...

Silena: *blinking and downloading information*

Thalia: what the hell.

Piper: I'm sorry I don't care about those things.

Leo: O_o

Hazel: I like eating my sandwich.

Reyna: I'm sorry. No comment.

A smile slowly crept up onto Silena's face. She clapped her hands.

"KATIE HAS A CRU-USH!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO TOO!"

"I DON'T"

"DO-"

"SHUT UP!"

Silena and Katie fell silent and sat back down onto their seats. Annabeth may have yelled a little too loudly because some people from the other tables started looking at them weirdly.

And she shouldn't have raised her voice so much, because it defiantly caught Travis' attention.

"What's the matter?" he asked coming over. Katie glared at him.

"Nothing of your concern,"

"Katie has a crush," Rachel whispered.

Travis raised his eyebrow and looked at Katie to confirm if it was true.

"Who is he?" he asked. Katie narrowed her eyes.

"And why would I tell _you_?" Travis put his hands up.

"I was just asking!" Katie shook her head and sighed.

"..."

Rachel looked at her "So are you going to tell us?"

"NO!"

"So you admit that you do have a crush on somebody?" Piper chimed in. Katie resisted the urge of rolling her eyes.

"I do not have a crush."

"Ugh guys leave her alone, we'll figure it out later," Annabeth said and she took a cookie from Piper's tray. Travis studied how Piper simply glanced at Annabeth with the cookie in her hand, and then she shrugged and continued to eat her salad. **(shout out to my awesome buddy MyVeryWildImagination! I love u)**

"What, so you just let her eat it?"

Piper looked at him. "What is your point, Stoll?"

"Nothing it's just that," he scratched his head. "What if you're sick, and she ate from your food then-"

"Then they'll be sick together," Katie finished off. "Yes, now go away."

He took one last glance at Annabeth and Piper then smirked at Katie. "Nah," he sat down. "I think I'll just sit here."

Rachel took a sip out of her juice box. "So, do you want to come for frozen yoghurt with us?"

Katie started screaming at Rachel on why she would do such a thing.

"Calm down...I was just being polite," she mumbled.

Travis snickered. "Well Connor got some date with this girl and I would've been home alone, yeah okay."

"Okay let's go to the office now, we have to submit our roommate," Annabeth said getting up. The other girls got up too. "Thals?"

Thalia sat eating her bag of chips. "Wait! I haven't finished yet!"Annabeth dragged her away anyways. That left Leo and Travis sitting at the table.

Together. _Travis Stoll_ and _Leo Valdez. _Travis Stoll _and_ Leo Valdez.

"Hey Hazel, should we have left the boys at the table?"

"Seriously Rachel, what are they going to do? Set fire to the school?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hazel's eyes widened in realisation."...oh my gods."

Piper shrugged it off "Who cares, it's not our problem if they do."

"Actually...it kind of is."

"Just be quiet and keep walking. If anything does happen, we don't know them, okay?"

_Back at the table..._

"Just gotta find out what room they will be in, and once we do then everything will be perfect," Travis said rubbing his hands together evilly. "Connor will just love this."

Leo grinned. "Can't wait to get started dude."

Percy sat down next to them. 'Watcha doin',"

"Nothing," then Leo paused. "You know what I think I need to pee,"

"Oh dude, next time just don't tell us, because we don't want to know," Percy said making a face.

"It's natural to pee, okay?" he walked off.

"Where are the girls," Jason said placing his tray down.

"Went to go to the office with some girl named Tallie or something. Oh and we're going for some fro-yo' after school you coming?"

"Nah sorry dude I'm busy, funny-it's like everyone's going out for frozen yoghurt today." Jason said.

"Why does everyone like frozen yoghurt? What happened to ice-cream?" said Percy.

"Annabeth's coming."

"I think I can come," Percy piped up. Everyone snickered at his sudden enthusiasm.

"You should so ask her out."

"What? She's only my friend, and besides I don't think I'm ready for a romantic relationship, yet." Percy said truthfully. **(a/n: shut up Percy.)**

Frank frowned. "But that's like saying Travis doesn't like Katie."

"Shut up, I don't like her for gods' sake! Besides, she likes a different guy," he mumbled.

Jason grinned. "Jealous much."

Travis opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang.

Oh and Leo was still in the toilet, and he swore because he was in the middle of doing something.

"Mitchell, Lacy Mitchell."

"Here!"

"Piper Mcle-"

"HERE! I'm here!"

Jason looked at her oddly. Why would she do that? She usually interrupted before anyone else could say her last name. He observed her as she sat hugging her knees, listening to Coach Hedge as he explained how he liked his 'Cupcakes' in nice shape.

She was just wearing the sports uniform, shirt and shorts, and he thought she looked amazing. Her hair fell over her shoulders, her stunning eyes looking up. He still hadn't figured out what colour they were, but they were just beautiful. And her adorable slightly upturned nose...

Woah. Wait a minute. He did not just say those things about her. I mean sure they had a couple name, and they always went on 'homework dates' and waited for each other after school but he didn't have feelings for her...right? **Right?**

"GRACE! GET UP! STOP LOOKING AT THE FAIRIES, GO RUN AROUND THE FIELD 20 TIMES!"

He groaned. Great. Just great. He met Piper's eyes and she gave him a sympathetic smile. He just grinned back. He stared jogging.

"I SAID RUN, CUPCAKE!"

Jason sighed through his nose and picked up his speed a little.

"MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!" then he after a while he started shouting at someone else. "Mclean, since you're so interested in braiding this girls' hair, why don't you GET UP AS WELL! GET UP MCLEAN!"

Then somebody spoke up. "Wait Mclean...like-

"Ablubfagshu!" she said trying to stop whatever the guy was about to say. Jason frowned but decided that she probably just hated her last name...or something.

She huffed something about never doing Lacy's hair again. Piper started sprinting and Jason slowed down so she could catch up to him.

"You know I could've caught up myself," she said. Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well if that's so, I don't think I needed to be a gentleman and wait for you. Since you can manage well off on your own."

Piper grinned. "You bet I can-but it still sounds like you don't believe me."

"Mmm?"

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you 'mm' me! You know what? Fine, I challenge you to a race!"

Jason stopped as well and smiled. He put his hands up in the air. "I didn't say anything,"

"Is that so, Sparky?"

"Yes and what's with the Sparky thing anyways?" Piper opened her mouth to answer when Coach Hedge yelled at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? LET'S-STAND-AROUND-AND-DO-NOTHING CLASS? NO! IT'S P.E. CUPCAKES, KEEP RUNNING OR I'LL ADD MORE LAPS!"

Piper glanced at him. "Race?"

"You're so on."

They started sprinting, but Jason soon realised that Piper was actually really fast. Damn it, she told him once that she had represented the school in athletics.

Stupid him for not remembering.

He was pretty fast himself, so they were neck and neck. He glanced several times to his right where Piper was.

Some students started cheering them on. It must've been the twelfth lap when Piper started to slow down. He took this to advantage and pushed his speed.

He was in the lead now.

But Piper was still a few feet behind him so he couldn't slow down now.

Then it was the fourteenth lap...

Jason heard a yelp and stopped immediately. He turned around and saw Piper cursing under her breath.

"What happened?" he asked and bent down.

"Oh nothing, my ankle's just being retarded, I'll be fine." When she tried to start walking, it proved that she wasn't fine.

"It's alright," she said.

"Piper it could be sprained," he said. "We should go to the nurse or something."

Piper obviously was in no state to walk so he had to carry her. He swore that she went a little pink and smiled a little.

But seriously, she could've hurt herself really badly. Coach said that they could just leave her on the bench and Jason could sit down with her.

"But next time, you won't get away so easily," he narrowed his eyes and walked away slowly "I'm watching you two."

Jason watched as he went away. "Well...he's pushy." Piper said.

Jason smirked. "Tell me about it." Then he remembered the state she was in.

"Are you hurt? Does it still hurt? Do you want some water? I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well..." he frowned. "I don't know." He said a little dumbly.

"Thanks for carrying me and...well sorry Jason but I don't think I can go to the cafe."

He shrugged. "Its fine, do you want me to take you home?"

"Sure, that'd be great," she smiled.

"And you're sure...you're alright?" he asked confirming just once more.

Piper laughed lightly. She had such a pretty laugh. "You know Jason, you're so cute when you're worried."

Jason was a little taken back by this. Did she just call him...cute? Piper. Called. Him. Cute. Did...wait what?

He didn't really know how to respond to that.

Piper's eyes widened as if she suddenly realised what she had just said. She winced and shut her eyes tightly.

"I didn't-I did not just say that...did I?" She bit her lip. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. He smiled a little. Too be honest he actually kind of felt happy inside, I mean she just called him cute!

"It's okay..." then he paused. "You look...you look cute when you're embarrassed."

She blushed again.

_It's true, but then she was always gorgeous,_ he thought. Piper looked down at her hands shyly.

Then she looked at him, with her brilliant kaleidoscopic eyes. Hr hair was a little messy but she still looked beautiful. Her pink lips were full...

He slowly brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She smiled a little.

Then slowly...slowly he leaned in.

She did the same.

He knew what was about to happen, and frankly he was quite satisfied. I mean, she was pretty, smart, witty, strong-minded...She was everything he could ever dream of. And now here he was, about to kiss Piper Mclean. The amazing girl that met him on the first day back...the one that caught his eye.

Their lips were touching very slightly and it was about to become much more...-

"Alright that's enough. GRACE, GET UP OVER HERE!"

Damn it.

* * *

"YES! I love the bouncy chairs; let's sit on the bouncy chairs!" Rachel said running towards the 'bouncy chairs'. She dropped into the seat. "Oooh it's so bouncy!"

Reyna looked at the others. "Just pretend you don't know her, for now."

"HAHA guys check this out!" They turned around and saw Leo pushing the button of the frozen yoghurt machine. He put his mouth open and some yoghurt went into his mouth.

Hazel looked at him with disgust. "That's horrible!"

Leo looked up with frozen yoghurt all over his mouth. "Wha? Hazel scrunched up her nose and looked over at Frank.

"I'm so glad you don't do those types of things." She said. Frank smiled a little proudly.

Percy looked at Leo and shook his head. "Dude! That's gross! Now let me try!" He pushed Leo over and started doing the same.

The girls looked at each other as if to say _'Boys!'_

Travis laughed and put some frozen yoghurt into his hand. He ate out of it and the store manager came out. She pursed her lips tightly and looked at them disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to send you out if you keep up this nonsense." The boys apologised and sat down. Travis flipped the bird at her when she turned around.

"Are y'all excited? We're moving next Monday!" Rachel squealed.

"I cannot wait!"

"Aw too bad Jason, Piper aren't here...oh and Silena."

Thalia came out from the bathroom. "What I miss?"

"Well the guys almost got pulled out by literally eating from the machine over there." Reyna said pointing.

Thalia groaned. "Aww man...I missed out!"

Annabeth mumbled something like "Typical Thalia."

Travis took a cup. "Hey, let's make the biggest frozen yoghurt tower and put all the toppings we can find, then weigh it out, pretend you don't have enough and walk out!"

Hazel laughed. "What a waste of yoghurt."

"Exactly!" Leo said grinning. Frank frowned.

"Am I the only guy here with decency?"

"Yeah, and it's funny too because you're the only guy with a girlfriend." Reyna said.

Travis looked up and scolded. "Hey! I do too have a girlfriend!"

"What's her name?"

"Uh...well...I don't really know..." Travis admitted.

Percy snorted. "Figures, you have a girlfriend but don't even remember her name."

"Shut up."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You know you guys are stupid."

"Yeah, we know."

"Which is why we're going to do this." Leo took a cup and pressed the machine's button. Frozen yoghurt came down all over the cup. He then ran towards the topping section and stuffed chocolate and everything onto it. Percy and Travis happily followed.

"Oh this is AWESOME!"

Reyna scrunched her nose and took another spoonful of watermelon yoghurt. "This is just so sad to watch."

Annabeth sighed. "I know, right?"

Hazel ate her chocolate yoghurt. "Right."

"OH MY GOD!"

They turned around to find Thalia started cursing at the machine. "Work stupid thing!" She kicked it and hit it. "WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?!"

"Uh Thals, don't do that." Annabeth said as she realised that the people had started watching them. The manager would come out any moment and kick them out. It would be better knowing that they could come back to a place without being shouted at.

"But it's not working. It's evil! Work I say!" she continued punching it and hitting the button hard.

Rachel stood up and gave everyone a look. "Yeah maybe it's time we leave..."

Percy, Travis and Leo just ran out. Reyna and Katie ran after them reminding them that they hadn't paid. Annabeth and Rachel grabbed Thalia by the arm before she broke the thing.

"Seriously, control yourself."

Thalia sighed as she was taken away. But she took one last look at the machine and narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over..."

* * *

**My view of a perfect holiday-**

**Hehe reading fanfiction, checking fanfiction, writing fanfiction, writing more fanfiction, and more...reading. Eating icecream in bed and reading.**

**My family's view of a perfect holiday-**

**going out, opening curtains and having sunlight and happy stuff butterflies rainbows**

**Me: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**MY HOLIDAYS FINISHED YESTERDAY AND I HARDLY DID ANYTHING!**


End file.
